la vie l'amitié l'amour la colere
by ptitemel
Summary: Deux affaires occupe les CSI et un étrange lien ce tisse entre Warrick et un des temoins. Sara et Grissom decouvre jusqu'ou la colere peut mener. GSR.
1. Chapter 1

**genre: hum je dirait romance (beaucoup avec une grosse pointe de guimauve)de l'action (enfin j'essaye)c'est GSR (nc-17) et cela ce passe hum je dirais heuuu ben j'en sait rien entre la 4 et la 7...**

**resumé: Deux affaires occupe les CSI et un étrange lien ce tisse entre Warrick et un des temoins. Sara et Grissom decouvre jusqu'ou la colere peut mener. GSR.**

**spoiler: j'en sais rien si sa ce trouve j'en est mit lol et je suis meme pas au courant**

**disclaimer: ni les personnages ni l'histoire originale ne sont à moi(sinon Sara et Grissom serait allongé sur le bureau de ce dernier depuis trééééés longtemps!) bon bien sur les truc inventer oui mais le reste non...**

**note de moi: je previent c'est ma premiere fic CSI donc soyer un peu indulgent svp, elle est nc-17 a partir d'un moment (je previent au cas ou) je m'excuse mille fois ar avance pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes et les trucs entre parenthese sont generalement mes commentaire debiles...**

**email: ptitemel4hotmail.fr**

**euh ben voila...lol**

**Prologue.**

**Las Vegas avait eu une semaine de froid et de pluie qui avait forcé les habitants a rester cloîtré chez eux et seul quelques rares touristes assez téméraire pour bravé les éléments avaient arpenter le strip. Mais en ce mois de Mars la chaleur refaisait surface et les casinos ce remplissaient de nouveau. La ville du péché mériter plus que jamais son nom. Bugsy Siegel pouvait être fière de son oeuvre...**

**Mais l'officier Sam Harris n'avait que faire de tout ça, pour lui Las Vegas n'était qu'un nid a parasite et il préféré largement le calme de son Bronco et la solitude des routes du lac Mead.**

**Secouant ses court cheveux brun, il ne pût s'empêcher de penser dans un sourire que tout les désaxés de la ville avaient tendance a penser comme lui ces dernier temps.**

**Soudainement une tache de couleur clair ce détacha du fossé. Il stoppa aussitôt son véhicule et extirpa son mètre 80. Après avoir sortie sa lampe de poche il s'aperçut que la tache n'était qu'en fait qu'une carcasse de voiture, ce qui n'était pas rare dans le coin avec tous ces accidents. Il s'avançât avec prudence, son arme a la main.**

**Y'a quelqu'un? Je suis l'officier Sam Harris de la police du compté!**

**Voyant que personne ne lui répondit il jeta un premier coup d'oeil a l'intérieur mais a part quelque éclat de verre il ne vit rien puis quand il détailla un peu plus il ne put s'empêché de faire un bond en arrière.**

**Merde!**

**Une mare de sang s'étaler sur tout le siége avant.**

**1er chapitres**

**Gil Grissom descendit calmement de la Tahoe noire garé prés de la vieille Taurus du capitaine Jim Brass. La quarantaine bien avancé, un visage rond a moitié mangé par une barbe poivre et sel taillé de prés, les cheveux bouclé qui ce parsemé de mèche grise depuis quelque temps, habillé de son habituel polo et pantalon noir, Grissom était au CSI ce que Yoda été a Luke.**

**Suivit de prés par Sara, jeune femme brune d'une trentaine d'année à la beauté naturelle et au charme certain et qui malgré les températures de la nuit portait un chemisier marron à manche courte et un pantalon beige. Elle était en train d'essayer de convaincre Nick qu'elle était une grande fille et qu'elle pouvait porter sa mallette seule.**

**Tout en muscle, les cheveux brun porté court, Nick avec son sourire facile et sa mâchoire carré était le joli coeur du bureau, une réputation dont il avait eu du mal a ce défaire. Après quelque seconde de débat il rendit son matériel à la jeune femme. Inutile d'essayer de la convaincre, quand elle avait décider quelque chose elle devenez encore plus buter que leurs chef bien aimé... **

**Le dit chef s'approcha d'un des officier.**

**Alors qu'est ce qu'on a Jim?**

**Le capitaine Jim Brass ce retourna, plutôt petit, râblé et manipulant le cynisme comme personne, il était l'ancien superviseur du CIS, limogé après la mort d'un des agent.**

**Rhô une voiture bourré de sang. On recherche encore le corps.**

**Qui vous a prévenue?**

**L'officier Sam Harris là-bas. Il a vu la carcasse alors il c'est arrêté.**

**Bien. Ce tournant vers les deux CSI. L'un de vous va l'interroger.**

**Sara prit sa mallette et ce dirigeât vers le policier tandis que Nick sortait déjà tout l'attirail pour s'atteler de plus prés à la scène du crime.**

**Jim je veux une équipe pour faire des fouilles dans la colline derrière.**

**Ok sa sera fait.**

**Bien.**

**Grissom remit ses lunettes noires et commença l'inspection de la voiture.**

**Bon apparemment tache de sang sur tout l'avant du véhicule mais plus principalement sur le volant, le siége avant et le compteur donc cela indique qu'il y aurait eu qu'une seul personne.**

**Griss qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce renfoncement a l'avant? Moi sa me fait penser a un accident frontal. Regardez on voit la marque du pare-chocs de l'autre voiture.**

**Oui et selon les marque et la hauteur du choc je dirait que c'était un 4x4. **

_**Notre homme est déconcerté un moment, sûrement en recherchant quelque chose dans la boite gant, et ne voit pas qu'il dévie sur la gauche mais il s'en rend compte au dernier moment. Il ne peut éviter la voiture en face et c'est le choc, malheureusement l'autre véhicule est un 4x4 ce qui a multiplier les conséquences du choc.**_

**Votre théorie est bonne mais qu'est devenue le corps? Et où est passer l'autre véhicule?**

**Il fit une grimace. Je ne sais pas...**

**Concentré vous sur les preuves Nick, seulement les preuves! Prenez des photos.**

**Il ce tourna alors vers son autre CSI et ne pût s'empêcher de froncé les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit rire avec le jeune homme. Un léger frissonnement le secoua lorsqu'il la vit donner un bout de papier, ou il imaginait aisément qu'un numéro y était inscrit, à l'officier. Mais bon comment en vouloir a cette homme de tomber sous le charme de Sara? Nombres des hommes du QG en était dingue, de David à Greg en passant par la moitié du personnel. Il n'était vraiment pas le premier et il ne serait sûrement pas le dernier...Enfin faut croire...Bon sang depuis quand il devenez aussi cynique? C'est quand même lui qui lui avait dit de faire sa vie non? Bon au lieu de penser a cette chère miss Sidle il valait mieux qu'il ce remette au boulot! Il replongeât aussitôt dans les méandre de la joli cylindré.**

**Sara posa sa mallette et ce présenta au témoin.**

**Bonjour je suis Sara Sidle du bureau des CSI.**

**L'homme lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur.**

**Enchanté moi c'est Sam Harris du compté de Las Vegas.**

**Pouvez vous me raconter ce qui c'est passé?**

**En fait je rouler sur cette route et soudainement j'ai vu la voiture dans le fossé, je me suis arrêter j'ai demander si il y avait quelqu'un, je me suis identifier mais personne ne ma répondu ensuite j'ai regarder a l'intérieur du véhicule et j'ai aperçut le sang alors j'ai appelé du renfort.**

**Ok et vous avez touché le véhicule?**

**Non je suis pas fou je tiens pas a être sur la liste des suspect...Enfin je veut bien dire que je l'est toucher mais seulement si c'est vous qui me relever mes empreintes! **

**Elle ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.**

**Si c'est pas trop...euh...homme des caverne mal débouché, je peut vous inviter a dîner un de ces soir?**

**Elle pouffa de nouveau de rire et sortie une carte de sa poche, pour une fois qu'un aussi joli garçon l'inviter a dîner elle n'allait pas refuser.**

**Tenez c'est mon numéro appelé moi quand vous voulez!**

**Après lui avoir fait des yeux plus candide que l'enfance elle même, il lui sortie que c'était comme je jour de Nôel, la tante Gertrude en moins. De nouveau elle éclata de rire, décidemment cet homme lui plaisait assez!**

**Désoler mais je doit aller faire mon boulot.**

**Et moi raconter ma rencontre avec la beauté en personne. Quand je vais dire ce qui c'est passé on ne va pas me croire!**

**Elle rougit et lui fit un signe de main alors qu'il partait vers sa voiture. Le sourire au lèvre elle s'avançât vers la carcasse. Ce garçon était tout ce qu'il y avait de charmant et de drôle, elle avait hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.**

**Alors Sara on ne peut pas s'empêcher de draguer?**

**Elle releva la tête vers un Nick au bord du fou rire.**

**Quoi? J'ai rien fait moi!**

**Bien suuuur et c'est quoi ce regard de biche énamouré que tu lui a fait?**

**Mais j'ai rien fait c'est lui qui ma dragué de plus il est vachement craquant!**

**Hélas que veut tu...Tu est bien trop belle c'est pour ça! Un seul regard de toi et on ce met tous a rampé!**

**Il lui fit son sourire le plus enjôleur et imita un boeuf en pleine contemplation bucolique. Ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher son hilarité.**

**Arrête, personne ne fait ce que tu fais!**

**Tu veut rire?Greg est prêt a danser le cha cha cha sur le bureau de Grissom pour te plaire, David bave tellement sur ses cadavre quand il te voit qu'on est obligé de leurs mettrent un bavoir, sans oublier Ron du service courrier qui fait a la fois le service de jour et le service de nuit pour t'apercevoir!**

**Sara était morte de rire en imaginant ce pauvre Greg imitant un cha cha cha.**

**Je vous rappel qu'on est sur une scène de crime! Alors si vous pouviez parler de ça un peu plus tard.**

**Excuse nous Griss...Mais j'ai pas raison quand même?**

**Il sentie un lourd sentiment de jalousie faire son entrée mais il le repoussa bien loin, il n'avait absolument aucun droit et de plus comment pouvait t'il rivalisé avec un homme pareil? Il ce re-concentra sur la discussion.**

**Pour Greg je veut bien croire ce que vous dite hélas...Il passa sous la voiture. De plus Nick a raison vous êtes une très joli femme.**

**Sara rougit sous l'avalanche de compliment. Hum je cherche des indices autours de la voiture...**

**Soudain un hurlement de Brass les fit ce relever.**

**On a trouvé le corps!**

_**TBC.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai enfin reussi! lol bon voila le deuxieme chapitres aprés des jours de labeurs**

**merci au rewieweurs j'ai essayé de prendre en compte ce qu'on m'a dit meme si j'ai pas put pour certain truc...enfin voila la suite**

**2éme chapitres**

**Catherine, enquêtrice d'une quarantaine d'année au long cheveux blond et a la silhouette longiligne façonné par un passé de stripteaseuse, s'inquiétait pour son ensemble constituer d'un chemisier orange clair et d'un pantalon blanc car la conduite dites "sportive" de Warrick été connu dans tout le service .Et l'association de ce trait de caractère avec le café posé devant elle, qui menacé a tout moment de ce renversé, n'était par pour la rassuré.**

**S'accrochant désespérément a la portière du Tahoe : Du calme cow-boy! Notre mort ne va pas s'envoler!**

**Son partenaire lui fit un sourire d'excuse et leva le pied de l'accélérateur. C'était un homme a la couleur cacao et au yeux d'un vert extraordinaire, grand, Il été attifé de modeste dreadlocks et la gravité de son regard contrasté avec son allure d'éternel adolescent , impression renforcé par son sweat shirt vert et son baggy anthracite.**

**Au fait Cath qu'est ce qu'on a?**

**Un 419, un homme retrouver mort dans une ruelle derrière Flamingo Road. **

**Cool!**

**Arrivé sur les lieux Warrick gara la voiture prés des autre véhicule et sauta a terre, attrapant les deux mallette au passage. Catherine le suiva et s'empressa de demander a l'officier en faction ce qui ce passer.**

**On a retrouver un corps prés des poubelle apparemment c'est un meurtre mais aller voir Douglas c'est lui qui dirige l'enquête...**

**Elle ce tourna vers son coéquipier.**

**Je ne croit pas qu'on est déjà travaillé avec lui.**

**Non mais bon peut être qu'il est sympathique.**

**Le dénommé Douglas s'approchât d'eux, la cinquantaine avec un embonpoint plutôt marqué il paraissait pas très aimable.**

**C'est vous les deux experts?**

**Oui Catherine Willows et Warrick Brown de la police scientifique alors qu'est ce qu'on a?**

**Il répondit d'abord au bref hochement de tête de Warrick et ce tourna vers Catherine:**

**Un cadavre dans les poubelles, un homme d'un quarantaine d'année, blanc, assassiné et y'a un témoin.**

**Un témoin? Demandèrent simultanément les deux CSI.**

**Ouais un clochard qui vit par ici il dit qu'il a vu deux hommes ce disputer et l'un a sortie quelque chose de sa poche et a poignardé l'autre.**

**On pourrait lui parlé?**

**Bien sur il est la bas en train de cuver son vin.**

**Faisant abstraction du regard dégoûté de l'agent elle ce tourna vers son ami qui ayant compris le message ce dirigeât vers l'endroit indiqué.**

**Bonjour je suis Warrick Brown de la police scientifique je peut vous posé quelque question?**

**Un homme habillé d'un vieux jean assez crasseux et d'une parka délavé, déchiré par endroit lui fit face il avait les cheveux gris et un regard vide, malgré tout il paraissait assez lucide.**

** Ouais bien sur mais seulement si vous êtes plus sympa que l'autre mec.**

**L'autre policier?**

**Ouais il ma traiter comme si j'était un moins que rien, comme si je valais rien! J'ai ma dignité quand même! Ce n'est pas parce que je vis dans la rue que je suis un crétin!**

**Je comprend...Décidément ce policier lui était de plus en plus antipathique!**

**Vous vous avez l'air cool! Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir?**

**Il considéra le clochard et remarqua que son regard n'était pas si vide que ça...On pouvait même dire qu'une lueur d'intelligence y brillait. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi il lui posa une question sans aucun rapport avec l'enquête, une question que l'on avait le droit de posé certes! Mais qu'a la fin de l'interrogatoire si on voulait en savoir plus sur la personne.**

**Pourquoi vous êtes dans la rue?**

**Pas par choix c'est moi qui te le dis! J'étais bookmaker avant, un vrai connard d'ailleurs! Penser plus au profit qu'autre chose alors j'ai fait des conneries et a force j'ai été viré et du jour au lendemain tout a bousculé. Ma petite amie ma quitter, j'ai été dégagé de mon appart et j'ai perdu tout mes potes. Alors je me suis retrouver ici et la j'ai découvert ce que c'était que la vrai vie! C'est peut être dur mais je suis de nouveau un mec bien et je me suis fait des amis...des vrai alors je regrette pas...Dit t'il dans un sourire franc.**

**Il ne pût s'empêcher d'être ému par l'histoire de ce type d'ailleurs il le trouver assez sympa.**

**Et sa fait combien de temps?**

**5ans cette année! Je vais en avoir 35 dans 6mois!**

**35ans?Mais il en parait au moins 45!**

**Il avait du voir sa surprise car il lui répondit dans un sourire désabusé:**

**Je sais je fait plus mais bon c'est le désavantage de la rue! On vieillit beaucoup plus vite...**

**Warrick parut enfin ce souvenir de pourquoi il été la.**

**Sinon qu'est ce que vous avez vu vers minuit?**

**Y'avait 2 hommes il été en train de s'engueulé enfin je croit...J'ai pas entendu ce qu'il ce disait mais c'était violent! Soudain l'un des deux a sortie un truc et la planté dans ce que je dirait le bide de son partenaire mais bon je suis pas sur...Ensuite le mec a remit sa veste en place et est partie comme si de rien était.**

**Comment était le deuxième homme?**

**Grand plus grand que le mort, il portait un costard bien cher du style qui nous rapporterait un repas pendant au moins 6mois et il avait l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup de cheveux mais bon j'en suis pas sur je m'était planqué donc je ne voyait pas tout.**

**Et vous avez touché le corps?**

**Vous pouvez me tutoyé vous savez je suis pas un mec compliqué! Sa me fait paraître plus vieux que je ne le suis déjà. En plus vous êtes gentil c'est rare!**

**Ok...alors le corps?**

**Bien sur que je l'est toucher je voulait voir si il n'était pas mort vous imaginer vous appeler et ce rendre compte qu'en fait il été vivant et que j'aurait pût le sauvé? Non je ne suis pas un crevard! Mais bon il été déjà raide...**

**Et comment vous nous avez appelé?**

**Avec son portable! Mais bon je l'est donné au flic dés qu'ils sont arrivé et j'ai rien touché d'autre.**

**Merci monsieur.**

**Appelé moi Dany.**

**Ok Dany appelé moi Warrick. Au fait voila mon numéro si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit appelé!**

**Il lui prit et lui fit un merci qu'il sentait sincère. Il sortie 20$ de sa poche.**

**Tenez.**

**Non vous m'avez refilé votre amitié sa me suffit largement...Je peut partir maintenant?**

**Bien sur mais rester dans le coin.**

**Il prit la direction du strip en levant le pouce vers Warrick: Pas de problème vieux!**

**Il le regarda quelque instant et rejoignit Catherine.**

**Elle le vit s'approcher, un air préoccuper sur le visage.**

**Alors il ta appris quelque chose?**

**Oui apparemment c'est un homme, grand, plutôt bien fripé et pas beaucoup de cheveux enfin pour le dernier point il est pas sur...**

**Dis donc vous avez discuté pas mal de temps. Lui fit t'elle remarquer.**

**Ouais je sais il est vachement cool et il a pas apprécier que Douglas lui manque de respect alors on a parler un peu et je lui est refilé ma carte.**

**Elle vit qu'un commentaire serait mal venu alors elle changeât de discussion.**

**Bon notre cadavre s'appel Rufus Grandley et il habite sur North Las Vegas, Red coach avenue (J'ai prit le seul quartier mal famé que je connaisse).**

**Comment vous le savait? demanda t'il surpris.**

**C'était marqué dans son porte feuille! D'ailleurs y'a encore l'argent et la carte de crédit donc ce n'est pas un vol.**

_**Deux hommes qui devaient ce connaître entre dans la ruelle, sûrement pour prendre un raccourci mais l'un des deux n'est pas d'accord et la une dispute éclate. Le ton monte très vite et sous le coup de la colère un des deux sorts ce qui semble être un couteau et poignarde l'autre. Pris de panique il s'en va sans regarder si son ami est encore en vie.**_

**Oui Dany m'a dit qu'il paraissait ce connaître mais il m'a aussi dit que l'inconnu a pris le temps de remettre sa veste en place et il est reparti tranquillement.**

** Oui bon disons qu'il est venu ici dans un but bien précis, le fait de tuer son coéquipier...**

**Non je pense qu'il n'avait pas prévu de le tuer mais quand il l'a fait cela ne l'a pas déranger plus que ça.**

**Y'a aussi cette option...Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur. Dany? Vous avez vraiment bien fait connaissance tout les deux!**

**Ouais...Alors l'arme du crime?**

**Aucune idée mais c'est un objet fin et long style tournevis, pic a glace, tige de métal...Bref on en saura plus après l'autopsie.**

**Il fit un bref signe de tête et ils ce concentrèrent sur les lieux du crime.**

**1h plus tard à part un morceau d'étoffe bleu marine et un léger morceau de plastique orange ils n'avaient rien trouvé.**

**Bon on rentre chez soi il est bientôt 8h00! JE conduis Warrick. Rajouta t'elle alors qu'elle voyait le jeune sortir les clés.**

**Ok comme vous le voulait...**

_**TBC...**_


	3. Chapter 3

coucou voila la suite! j'éspere qu'elle va vous plaire je voulait la mettre plus tôt mais y'a eu une coupure de courant chez moi lol

merci a ceux qui ont mit des rewiews sa fait vraiment plaisir donc si je pouvais en avoir encore quelques une je serait au anges donc voila la suite

**3éme chapitres**

**Grissom ce pencha sur le cadavre couvert de terre et de sang, mais à part quelque blessure relevant de son accident il ne trouva rien. L'homme avait été déshabillé et aucune trace de celui qui l'avait fait.**

**Vous avez quelque chose Sara?**

**Non rien la personne qui a fait ça savait ce qu'il faisait, il a effacé toute ses empreintes...attendez excepté celle la!**

**Le boss releva la tête.**

**Vous en avez une?**

**Oui pas complète mais c'est déjà sa.**

**Ok et vous Nick?**

**J'ai un fragment de peinture grise et plusieurs morceaux de plastique translucide. Ainsi qu'une marque de freinage et des petits bouts de gomme. Il fit un grand sourire. Voila l'inventaire est fait!**

**Et vous Grissom? Demanda la jeune femme.**

**Notre homme était peut être...**

**Comment savez vous que c'est un homme? Demanda Sara, les sourcils froncés.**

**Je ne sait pas j'ai juste dit sa comme ça. Il lui fit un de ses sourires charmeurs. Enfin bref je disait que la personne est peut être intelligente mais pas tant que ça. Il ou elle a laisser une demi trace sur la poigné de porte...Voila j'ai fini je demande qu'on remmène la voiture au labo pour des analyse plus complète.**

**J'ai fini aussi. Dit Sara.**

**Nick se releva signe qu'il en été de même pour lui.**

**Alors qu'il était en train de rangé ses affaires, Grissom entendit Sara dire tout haut:**

**-C'est moi qui conduit! Passe moi les clés Nicky!**

**Pour changer tiens. A croire que tu prend ton pied qu'en conduisant!**

**Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque du jeune homme et son sourire s'intensifia quand un cri outré ce fit entendre de l'enquêtrice.**

**Je ne prend pas mon pied en conduisant! T'es complètement taré mon pauvre Nick faut te faire soigné!**

**Non peut être pas en conduisant, mais en travaillant certainement...Et il ne préféré pas savoir les autres manière qu'elle avait pour prendre du plaisir...**

**Hum c'est moi qui conduis.**

**Grissom!**

**Rien qu'a la tête qu'elle faisait cette remarque n'avait pas été inutile. Un sourire amusé éclaira son visage.**

**Bon conduisait allez...**

**Ils montèrent tout les trois dans la voiture et firent signe a Brass qui monter lui même dans la sienne. De toute façon ils le reverront au labo. La voiture démarra sous les moqueries de Nick et la repartie de Sara.**

**Salut Doc! Quoi de neuf? Demanda Nick en entrant dans la salle d'autopsie.**

**Le docteur Al Robbins, que tout le monde au labo appelé Doc, était un homme presque dégarnie, à la barbe plus blanche que noire et qui depuis son accident ne ce déplacer jamais sans sa canne. Mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de ce bouger avec facilité.**

**Bonjour Nick! Sara, Grissom! Je dirais que votre homme a eu un accident juste avant sa mort.**

**Oui un accident de voiture. Précisa Grissom.**

**Mais ce n'est pas sa qui la tuer! Regarder ces yeux.**

**Il ouvrât délicatement les paupières du mort et chacun pût voir de minuscule strie rouge autour des pupilles.**

**Hémorragie pétéchiale...Murmura Sara.**

**Et oui votre homme a été étranglé je dirait 20min après son accident. Voyait ces marques autours de son cou.**

**Les trois experts ce penchèrent un peu plus.**

**Marque de main. Remarqua Nick.**

**Oui, je pense que le tueur est un homme car vu la force qu'il a fallu avoir pour broyé sa gorge il n'y a que ça.**

**Merci Al. Murmura platement Griss.**

**Ils sortirent en silence et une fois arrivé devant les vitres des bureaux, Gil se retourna:**

**Bon Nick vous vous occupé de rechercher son identité.**

**Ok Griss! Il partie presque en courant jusqu'au labo ADN.**

**Vous et moi on va s'occupé de la voiture.**

**Ok...Je vous rejoins d'ici quelques minutes, je vais d'abord déposer ces échantillons chez Greg.**

**Bien.**

**Ils ce séparèrent a l'intersection.**

**Quand elle approchât de chez Greg, elle l'entendit plus qu'elle ne le vit, sa "douce" voix résonnée dans tout le couloir et apparemment U2 c'est vraiment son truc! Quand elle le vit enfin, un sourire amusé fleuri sur son visage. Le laborantin a la coiffure de rock star était en train de s'égosillé dans ce qui ressemblé a une éprouvette, debout sur sa chaise et habillé d'une veste de cuir informe.**

**Please don't vertigo yeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!**

**Il s'arrêta brusquement quand la musique s'interrompit. Le jeune homme ce retourna prés a ce battre avec celui qui avait éteint sa musique, et son rêve par la même occasion... Greg était mince, le visage juvenile, son tempérament perpétuellement joyeux ne le rendez que rarement morose et sa coupe changer a la vitesse de la lumière.**

**Qui vous a dit de...Sara! Ma douce c'est toi!**

**Inutile d'ajouter qu'il en pincé pour la jeune femme.**

**Bonjour Greg. Très joli tour de chant. Elle intercepta quelques regards reconnaissant, apparemment sa joie pour la musique ne faisait pas l'unanimité.**

**Merci je recommence quand tu veux!**

**Euh non sa ira...Je suis la pour que tu analyse ces preuves silte plait.**

**Je l'est met en prioritaire et je te bip dés que j'ai un résultat. Lui dit t'il avec son sourire le plus charmeur.**

**Ok merci Greg. Elle fit mine de partir.**

**Attend! Sa te dit qu'on sorte ensemble un de ces soir?**

**Ce fut Nick, qui passant par la lui répondit, un sourire moqueur au lèvres. **

**Prend un ticket y'a déjà super flic qui l'invite. Il repartit comme il été venue.**

**Greg se retourna vers elle, un air scandalisé sur le visage.**

**Quoi tu t'es fait dragué sur une scène de crime? Par un flic en plus?**

**Elle ouvrit la porte. Oui ta gagné allez faut que j'y aille, un autre jour peut être.**

**Ouais ouais c'est sa...Il replongeât dans ses analyse, tout envie de chanter évanouie.**

**Elle entra dans le garage, sa tenue a moitié noué autours de ses reins.**

**Pff désolé d'avoir été aussi longue, j'ai dût stoppé un Greg en pleine instant musicale.**

**Il lui répondit par un mince sourire.**

**Bon vous préféré quoi? L'intérieur ou le dessous?**

**Soyons fou prenons le dessous! Dit Sara en plaisantant.**

**Ils mirent chacun leurs blouse entièrement et prirent la place qu'ils avaient choisie. Au bout d'un moment Sara s'extirpa de dessous la voiture et demanda, songeuse:**

**Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me trimballe les voitures? J'ai une tête de mécano?**

**La question le laissa un instant perplexe, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit. C'est vrai que dés qu'il y a une voiture c'est pour elle. A croire qu'elle disait vrai. Il jeta un léger coup d'oeil à la jeune femme. En même temps ce costume lui allait tellement bien! Et pourtant ce n'est pas un habit qu'on pourrait qualifier de saillant...Mais sur elle c'était tellement sexy...Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que c'est parce qu'il la trouve sexy avec cet uniforme? C'est tellement...puéril. Promit a l'avenir il ne lui confirait plus de voiture.**

**Je ne sait pas à croire que les voitures vous appelle. Fit Grissom dans une tentative d'humour.**

**Au moins maintenant je n'est plus besoin d'un garagiste pour faire réparer ma voiture...**

**La prochaine fois, vous aurez le labo et Nick la voiture. C'est que je vous voit tellement sur les voitures que j'ai pris l'habitude de vous les confiez...**

**Je comprend. Après un sourire éblouissant elle glissa de nouveau sous l'épave, laissant un Grissom interdit. Finalement il ce repris et fourra sa tête dans le siége arrière mais a part un vieil emballage de cacahouette il n'y avait pas grand chose...**

**Quelque chose?**

**Strictement rien...À part une fuite d'huile et le capot avant défoncé, et vous? Quelque chose?**

**Un reste de noix, une bouteille de coca vide et des mouchoirs usagés...Mais je mise tout mes espoirs sur le siége avant et le volant!**

**Un léger rire fusa de sous la voiture. (Euh oui Sara est de bonne humeur dans ma fic lol)**

**Attention vous vous transformé en Warrick!**

**Il souriat dans sa barbe et ce déplaça sur la banquette avant. Apparemment bonne pioche.**

**J'ai quelque chose. Notre victime est bien brune?**

**Euh oui pourquoi?**

**J'ai deux cheveux blond assez court, mais sinon j'en est plusieurs brun appartenant sûrement a notre homme...Cette voiture ne nous apprendra rien de plus j'ai déjà tout passer au peigne fin. Le suspect a dût passer des gant juste après avoir ouvert la porte.**

_**L'inconnu après l'accident, qu'il a sûrement déclenché, panique quand il voit l'autre homme toujours vivant. Il décide de l'éliminer, ouvre la portière a main nu ce qui va laisser des empreintes et l'étouffe en lui écrasant la trachée (sûrement un homme rompue au forme de combat rapproché) Il redevient plus lucide et ce souvenant qu'on pourrait le retrouver grâce au empreintes il enlève le corps en mettant des gants. Il prend le mort, une pelle qu'il devait avoir dans son coffre et part dans la montagne où il enterre le corps a la hâte, bien sur il a pris soin de retirer ses vêtements et porte feuille pour essayer de retarder son identification. Il espère que quand on le découvrira lui sera loin. Peu après il efface ses pas mais en oublie une a cause de l'obscurité. Son véhicule étant encore en bonne état il repart à son bord. **_

**Dites Griss sa ressemble fort a une théorie!**

**Effectivement Grissom était le plus farouche défenseur des preuves qui pour lui sont le seul garant de la vérité. Le seul mot "théorie" lui donne de l'urticaire et généralement ses collaborateurs s'empressent de le relevé quand il en énonce une.**

**Oui je le crains. Mais ma "théorie" repose sur des preuves concrétées donc ce n'est pas une théorie à l'état pur. Sortie t'il dans un sourire.**

**Oui c'est vrai...Bon on a fini? Parce que ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas travaillé avec vous "_au contraire j'adore ça"_mais j'ai du cambouis par dessus la tête la! De plus vous avez dit que la voiture avez livré tout ces secret.**

**Vous avez raison.**

**Grissom sortie du véhicule et s'empressa de retirer sa blouse. Sara qui glissait de sous la voiture a ce moment là, sentit sa respiration ce bloqué quand elle le vit faire mais elle en fût presque déçu quand il ce releva toute tentative de streap-tease fini (humour débile je sait...)**

**Il étouffa un rire quand elle s'extirpa de la luge (le machin pour rouler sous les voitures), une matière noire recouvrait la moitié de son visage.**

**Quoi qu'est ce qui y'a? J'ai tant de cambouis que ça? S'étonna t'elle.**

**Euh un peu oui. Tenta t'il en souriant.**

**Son sourire s'élargit quand, en essayant de retirer ce qui recouvrait son visage elle l'étala un peu plus.**

**Au lieu de rire dites moi ou j'en est exactement!**

**C'est ce qu'il voulu faire mais jugeant que la quantité était bien trop grande pour une désignation du doigt il entrepris de lui montrer concrètement.**

**Il approchât sa main de son visage et lui posa sur la joue. Ici...Dit t'il dans un murmure. Et la, ainsi que la. Continua t'il en caressant son front et son menton.**

**Un léger souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il continua a lui caressé presque tendrement son autre joue. Elle n'y croyait pas c'était...surréaliste! Grissom lui caresser son visage! Non rectification, il lui montrer ses tache de cambouis...Est ce que cela sonné aussi faux qu'elle le penser? Elle releva la tête vers les sien et n'en crût ses yeux quand elle crût déceler un instant du désir.**

**Il écarta sa main comme si il c'était brûler. Bon dieu est ce que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait?Apparemment vu son regard effaré absolument...Il été mal barré "on récolte que ce qu'on a semer" comme dit le proverbe. Bon j'avoue que c'était vraiment délicieux voir carrément...indécent...Bon sang il est son supérieur oui ou non! T'a fait une connerie c'est tout Gil. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas vu qu'une seul envie avait traversé mon esprit a ce moment la sinon j'était cuit. Allez rattrape toi.**

**Je...Je suis désolé. On ce retrouve d'ici une demi heure dans la salle de repos.**

**Et voila un pas en avant deux pas en arrière mais qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve des fois! Ne fait pas attention et va te laver! Ce n'est pas parce que t'es dingue de ton superviseur que tout va mal? Ok tout va mal...**

**Bien a tout à l'heure Griss.**

**Elle quitta le garage aussi vite qu'elle le pût, son regard ancré dans sa chair.**

_**TBC...**_

_** ----------------------------------------------appuyé sur le petit bouton la :p**_


	4. Chapter 4

merci pour toutes les rewiews sa fait plaisir et si il pouvait y'en avoir encore :p lol voila la suite j'espere qu'elle va vous plaire!

**4éme chapitres.**

**Warrick mais qu'est-ce que tu a la fin? Tu es tout bizarre depuis tout à l'heure !**

**Elle le fixa d'un œil inquiet.**

**Non, non sa va je suis juste un peu…Bon on va voir le Doc ?**

**Elle lui fit un de ces regard qui signifié clairement « on me la fait pas à moi » mais elle préféra ne rien dire devant l'air buté de son ami.**

**On y va…**

**Quand elle entra dans la salle, elle trouva le légiste penché devant le cadavre, fortement concentré et elle crut même un instant qu'ils ne les avaient pas vu.**

**Ah Catherine, Warrick! Je vous attendez. Je viens de finir votre mort.**

**Et ? Demanda la blonde en enfilant sa blouse.**

**Et bien il a été tuer d'un seul coup porté à la poitrine et qui lui a transpercé le ventricule droit, il est mort presque sur le coup.**

**Des indications sur l'arme du crime ? S'enquit le jeune noir.**

**Une arme à longue lame, assez fine, je dirais un tournevis ou un pic a glace. Plutôt un tournevis car regarder, la blessure est rectangulaire et un peu aplatie sur les bords.**

** Et sinon sur notre homme en lui-même ? Continua Warrick.**

**Je peut vous dire qu'il a mangé du porc au caramel et du soja. Sûrement du chinois…Ah oui ! Les traces sur ses mains indiquent qu'il devait faire un métier manuel, garagiste probablement.**

**Mais comment vous pouvez le savoir ? S'exclama Cath.**

**Le cambouis sous ses doigts.**

**Merci Docteur vous êtes le meilleur !**

**Ils sortirent de la salle et ce dirigèrent vers la labo de Greg, mais Catherine s'arrêta brusquement.**

**Bon 'Rick explique moi précisément ce qui te tracasse ! Parce que tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis 10min !**

**Je croit que ce clochard m'intrigue…Je me demande comment un mec aussi intelligent peut finir dans la rue…**

**Bonne question, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas de réponse…Maintenant faut qu'ont bossent d'accord ?**

**Elle avait parlé avec le ton qu'on utilise pour les enfants coléreux. **

**Il releva la tête et lui fit un sourire timide mais en tout bon professionnel qu'il était, se ressaisi et repartie comme si de rien était vers le labo.**

**Elle leva la tête comme pour dire à Dieu « Quel mec impossible ! » Et le suivit d'un pas rapide.**

**Ils croisèrent Nick au détour d'un couloir.**

**Hey salut les gars !**

**Bonjour a toi aussi Nick…**

**Excuse moi Catherine. Alors votre affaire ? C'est quoi ?**

**Un homme assassiné dans une ruelle et coup de chance ont à un témoin dés plus fiable mais ne le répète pas à Grissom surtout. Sourit la CSI.**

**Je te le promet. Sourit aussi Nick. C'est vrai que tu as sympathisé avec le témoin Warrick ?**

**Les nouvelles vont vite…Oui effectivement.**

**Et toi ton affaire ?**

**Bof une voiture couverte de sang et je me tape l'identification pour changé…C'est Sara qui a encore le droit de dépecer la voiture.**

**Et Gil ?**

**Lui il est aussi sur la voiture.**

**Moi je dit qu'il y a anguille sous roche entre ses deux la.**

**Tu croit ? Non ce n'est pas le genre à Grissom.**

**Warrick ce réveillé enfin.**

**D'accord avec toi vieux ! Et vous auriez du voir sur la scène de crime comment Sara c'est fait dragué ! Elle a même refilé son numéro !**

**Catherine ouvrit la bouche, étonné :**

**Tu rigole ? Et comment a réagit Griss ?**

**Bah il a réagit comme a son habitude : il a rien dit…Mais je peux te dire qu'elle été sous le charme la bas !**

**NICK !**

**Ah le boss m'appel !**

**Le jeune homme partie en courant.**

**Celui la, si il n'existé pas faudrait l'inventé…Dit t'elle les yeux en l'air. Bon on y va.**

**A la grande surprise des deux CSI le jeune Sanders était plongé dans une analyse, sans musique, sans gesticulation.**

**T'es malade Greg ? Demanda Catherine surprise, suivit par un Warrick qui levé un sourcil aussi haut que son front lui permettait.**

**Non je suis en deuil…Répliqua le laborantin.**

**En deuil de quoi ? Elle ce pencha vers son coéquipier en murmurant. Quelqu'un est mort ?**

**Non pas que je sache…Continua t'il tout bas.**

**De la candeur de Sara…Elle a osé donner son numéro sur une scène de crime !**

**Warrick ne put s'empêché d'éclaté de rire a la réponse du jeune homme ainsi que Cath qui ce retenez a grand peine.**

**Bon tu serait sympa d'oublier tes problème quelque instant et nous analysé tout ça. Elle lui montra le bout d'étoffe et le morceau de plastique.**

**Bien je m'occupe de sa…**

**Merci Greggo. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur que Sara va laisser tomber cet homme et venir tout droit dans tes bras.**

**Soudain il parut revigorer. Tu as tout a fait raison ma chère ! Tu sais que dés fois je t'aime Cath ? T'es la meilleur !**

**Je dit juste la vérité.**

**Bah mon amie j'analyse tes preuves en priorité ! Sara attendra !**

**Merci toi. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortie.**

**Warrick l'attendait devant le labo balistique un sourire moqueur au lèvre : T'a le chic pour mettre les homme a tes pieds toi.**

**Je sais mais au moins nos preuves sont prioritaires. Sourit t'elle. Bon on va essayer de retrouver quel est le type de tournevis qui a tué notre Rufus.**

**Ils entrèrent : Bonjour Billy !**

**Billy Wurstburry été un jeune homme d'1m90 à la chevelure des plus brune et qui avez fait tomber sous son charme les trois-quarts du personnel féminin. Récemment débarqué du bureau fédéral de Sacramento. Il été le plus brillant spécialiste en arme de toute la région.**

**Salut. Je n'ai pas eu vent d'un meurtre par balle. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?**

**Il c'était aussi très vite intégré dans l'équipe grâce a sa bonne humeur et son sérieux. Hodge en avait fait une jaunisse quand il avait vu Grissom le congratulé chaleureusement.**

**On voudrait trouver les modèles de tournevis pour comparer au moulage de la blessure.**

**Bill ce tourna vers eux, excédé : Vous savez que je vous adore. Surtout toi Catherine, mais rappelé moi le nom de mon labo ?**

**On sait Billy mais je t'en pris aide nous !**

**Il leva les yeux au ciel.**

**-D'accooord bon dites moi tout.**

**Voila sort nous tout les modèle de tournevis qui correspondrait avec notre moulage.**

**Bien je vais voir ce que je peut faire mais je vous promet rien. En attendant essayé de cherché de votre côté parce que la je travaille déjà sur un triple meurtre par P90 militaire, chose peut courante, et une fusillade géante sur Flamingo Road avec à peu prés 12 armes différentes, donc...**

**L'enquêtrice soupira.**

**Oui je sait on est tous débordé de travail en ce moment et je ne compte plus les heures sup'…A croire que tout les psychopathes aiment le mois de Mars…En tout cas merci.**

**A ce moment un bruit résonna dans la pièce. C'était le bipeur de Catherine.**

**Greg a nos résultats on y va. Merci encore Billy !**

**Il ne leur répondit pas, déjà concentré sur son microscope.**

**Il les as vachement rapidement dis donc !**

**Elle s'étonna aussi.**

**Catherine avait beau faire le maximum pour savoir, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il se sentait proche de cet homme de la rue. C'est bien trop bizarre comme sensation. Il devait d'abord analyser tout ça avant d'en faire part au autres. Surtout à Catherine.**

**Ils entrèrent dans le repaire du laborantin.**

**Eh Greg ta fait vite !**

**Il les regarda, penaud.**

**Bah en fait j'ai pas encore de résultat…**

**De quoi ? S'inquiéta Warrick. Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir alors ?**

**Parce que je n'arrive pas à déterminer de quoi est fait cette fibre…Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché…**

**Le jeune black fronça les sourcils.**

**Ta vraiment rien ? Même pas un indice ? Je sait pas, y'a pas de coton, du lin ou même de la toile? Bref quelque chose exploitable ?**

**Si y'a des trucs comme ça mais c'est la combinaison des tout avec laquelle je suis perdu…**

**Ok fait voir, je suis une femme sa devrait aider.**

**Il lui passa le résultat et Warrick lut par-dessus son épaule.**

**Cath je ne suis pas un fana de mode mais que fout du bambou et de la feuille de bananier avec de l'angora ?**

**Elle ce gratta la tête : Euh la j'avoue je sèche…Faut qu'on aille voir Grissom, je suis perdu…**

**Après un merci a Sanders, Brown prit la feuille et couru dans le couloir.**

**Euh tu croit qu'il a compris que je voulait venir avec lui ? Demanda t'elle en ce tournant vers le jeune homme.**

**Je ne croit pas…Sinon tu veux savoir ce qu'est ton morceau de plastique ?**

**Hum avec plaisir. Souria Catherine.**

**Il frappa a la porte.**

**Heu Grissom je peux vous voir une minute?**

**Il releva la tête de son dossier.**

**Bien sur, Entrée. C'est pour quoi? Demanda Gil en enlevant ses lunettes.**

**Voila, Catherine et moi on a un souci sur notre affaire...**

**L'homme retrouvé mort dans une ruelle, probablement tuer par un tournevis? D'ailleurs on ma reporté que vous avez sympathisé avec un suspect...**

**Le CSI ce sentie soudain mal à l'aise. Il regarda autours de lui. L'environnement ne porte pas à la chaleur humaine faut dire...Entre les cadavre de cochon dinde et les expériences un peu bizarre, ce bureau lui faisait plus figure d'antre de Frankenstein que d'aile ultra moderne...**

**Oui mais là n'est pas la question...J'ai besoin de vous pour cette fibre retrouvé à proximité du cadavre. Ni Greg ni Catherine n'ont su déterminer ce que c'était. Et moi encore moins...**

**La curiosité de Gil ce réveilla.**

**Faite voir.**

**Il lui donna le rapport si énigmatique qui avait donné tant de fil à retordre au mordu de la mode qu'était Sanders et Catherine. Il l'étudia quelque instant, hochant la tête par moment, ce frottant le menton à d'autres.**

**Je doit dire que je ne sais vraiment pas. Admit t'il. Mais rentrer ces composant dans les archives des entreprises de mode ou de confection. Vous trouverez peut-être des indices...**

**A ce moment la, Sara entra dans le bureau.**

**Grissom expliquez moi pourquoi...Oups je vais attendre mon tour!**

**Elle fit demi tour mais s'arrêta quand elle vit leurs expressions.**

**Qu'est ce qui ce passe? On enterre qui? Dit t'elle dans une vague tentative d'humour.**

**Personne, personne...On est juste bloqué sur un morceau de tissu...**

**Ouais même Griss ne sait pas ce que c'est...Et Cath encore moins...Rajouta Warrick.**

**Sara les regarda, interloqué. Attendant sûrement qu'on lui sorte "poisson d'avril!», même si on été le 3 Mars...Mais bon avec eux faut s'attendre a tout!**

**Vous rigolé pas.**

**C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.**

**Non. Vous vous connaissez un textile utilisant la pousse de bambou, la feuille de bananier et l'angora comme matière principale!**

**Grissom perdait son sang froid alors qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi...**

**Elle ignora cette poussé, plutôt malvenue ce dit t'elle avec ironie, de testostérone. Et sortie, comme une evidence "Bien sur voyons!" Elle agrémenta ses paroles d'un haussement d'épaule.**

**Ce fut a leurs tours de la considérer interloqué. Même leurs patron bien aimé avait l'air d'un parfait idiot en la regardant, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte. Quoique la tête de son coéquipier valait aussi le détour, on aurait dit l'expression d'une personne voyant débarqué une tribut de martiens.**

**Bah quoi? C'est du bambane angora. Vous ne connaissiez pas? (Euh je rassure si vous connaissait pas c'est normal c'est un textile que je vient de sortir)**

**Du quoi? Demanda le plus jeune des deux hommes.**

**Bambane angora! C'est une matière très prisée chez les anciens hippie et les friqués à la fibre écolo.**

**La j'avoue Sara vous m'apprenez quelque chose...Et c'est une matière qui coûte cher?**

**Un sentiment de fierté devint visible sur le visage de son amie. C'est sur c'était pas tout les jours qu'on en savait plus que ce puit vivant d'information. Et il devait avouer qu'il était un peu jaloux...**

**Oui cela coûte assez cher .Les rares personnes non propriétaire d'une fortune a avoir ces vêtements chez eux faisait partie du 1er mouvement hippie. Mais pour le prix c'est environ 800$ le veston, voir plus. Il parait que c'est la dernière mode chez les grands de ce monde...Par contre on ne vend cette matière que dans deux magasin: Le "sixteen love's" sur Main street et le "Road chic" sur le strip en face du MGM. (La aussi tout est fauxtout ne peut être vrai dans cte fic lol)**

**La ce n'était plus de la surprise mais de l'incrédulité qui été marqué sur leurs figures. Catherine et Nick firent leurs entrées, en plein milieu de tout ça.**

**Et dit donc c'est la réunion ici ou quoi? Plaisanta Nick.**

**Moi j'étais juste venue chercher Warrick. Greg a eu le résultat de notre bout de plastique.**

**Elle le regarda. Sa va pas, tu fait une drôle de tête! Grissom aussi d'ailleurs...**

**Sara vient de résoudre l'énigme de la fibre mystère.**

**Ah c'est Greggo qui va être content! Lui qui cherche depuis 15min ce que c'est! Bon dites moi tout.**

**C'est du bambane angora. Dit Sara pour la 3eme fois.**

**J'avoue que je ne connais absolument pas. Reconnu Catherine. Ainsi que Nick qui hoché la tête de concert.**

**C'est une matière souvent bleu, noir ou rouge y'a aussi les autres couleurs mais le rendu est moins bien. Elle a commencé à être fabriqué lors des premiers mouvements hippies. Maintenant y'a plus que les riches écolos qui la porte. Le toucher est assez bizarre. A la fois doux et rugueux. **

**Alors que ses amis tirer une tête de 3pieds de long elle pouffa intérieurement.**

**Dites comment savez vous tout ça Sara? Demanda Grissom.**

**Elle prit une légére de teinte rosé. Hum en fait...**

**C'est pas le machin noir qui a dans ton armoire par hasard? Tu sait avec la malle remplit de fringue baba cool?**

**Nick tait toi...Souffla Sara.**

**Il lui sourit ironiquement: Mais si! Le superbe ensemble que tu portait quand on est aller voir mes parents!**

**Alors que Sara essayer sans grand succé de faire taire le jeune homme, Grissom ,lui, sentie monter une irritation grandissante envers Nick.**

**Soudain un autre personnage entra dans le bureau, qui commencé à sérieusement devenir trop petit.**

**Je sait ce que c'est! Hurla Greg.**

**Tu sait quoi? Demanda Nick.**

**Grissom ce demander ce qu'il ce passer, il était définitivement dépasser par les événements et cela l'irriter.**

**STOP! Hurla t'il en ce levant. On ce calme et on parle chacun son tour! Bon comme je vois que vous avez décidé de vous faire part de vos avancé je suggère la salle de repos dans 2min.**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles il les mit tous dehors.**


	5. Chapter 5

désolé du retard :s mais merci pour vos rewiew sa fait trés plaisir

**5éme chapitres**

**Les experts c'était installer dans la salle de repos comme l'avait demander leurs chef. Mais leurs comportements ce rapprocher plus d'une bande d'ado attarder qu'à celui de sérieux enquêteur… En effet un étrange capharnaüm régné dans la salle. Greg lancé des boules de papier a Warrick qui ce faisait un point d'honneur de les renvoyé a coup de lampe torche, tel un base-balleur, malheureusement la plupart de ses renvoi atterrissez sur Catherine qui ne s'en formalisez pas plus que ça tant elle essayé d'étouffé son fou rire. Et Sara, assise a califourchon sur Nick, était trop occupé à le chatouillé pour voir Grissom qui les observé du coin de l'œil depuis le la vitre transparente. **

**Il se sentait jaloux de cette complicité entre les deux jeune gens. "Si sa ce trouve il sont ensemble ? Non sinon elle n'aurait pas accepté de donner son numéro a l'autre clown…Oula Gil ou est passer ton détachement légendaire ? Sûrement au même endroit que ta promesse d'oublier Sara…Bon on ce calme et on essaye de faire retrouver la raison a tout ce beau monde !"**

**C'est quoi ce comportement ! Dit t'il, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, en entrant dans la salle.**

**Trois de ses collaborateurs s'arrêtèrent sur le champ et reprirent leurs places, la tête basse. Les deux autres ce contentèrent de ne plus bouger et de ce retourné.**

**Sara vous pouvez m'expliquer la ressemblance entre une chaise et Nick ! **

**Une colère intense bouillait à l'intérieur de lui mais il s'empressa de la mettre en sourdine et de faire passer son côté professionnel en mode automatique.**

**Euh aucune…Elle ce dépêcha de s'asseoir sur une des chaise libre.**

**Bon chacun exposera ses théories et...Oui j'ai dit théorie Greg! **

**Tout le monde le regarda éberluer.**

**Comme vous avez décider de vous comporter en adolescents je vais faire pareil et jouer les professeurs. Mais vous avez intérêt a me fournir de bonne idée car je vous rappel que 2 personnes sont morte et leurs assassins sont encore dans la nature ! Ce n'est pas le moment de retomber en enfance. Bon qui commence ?**

**Cette déclaration les avez tous refroidie et la gaieté avait fait place au remord. Surtout pour Greg qui avait l'air totalement anéanti…Tout le monde savait qu'il adulé Grissom et ne supporté pas de le décevoir.**

**Alors ? Insista Gil.**

**Warrick leva la main. « Moi j'ai une théorie pour mon affaire. »**

_**« Deux hommes sortent du restaurant chinois du coin. Les deux amis discutent a propos d'une affaire, le ton monte et l'un des deux entraîne l'autre dans une ruelle pour qu'ils puissent parler en paix. Mais ce que l'autre ne sait pas c'est que son ami a décidé de le tuer. Au moment où ils sont assez éloignés du strip l'inconnu sort un tournevis et abat son partenaire.**_

**Mais pourquoi l'aurait t'il inviter au restaurant d'abord ? Cela aurait été plus pratique de le tuer chez lui. Demanda Sara**

**Oui mais on pourrait le soupçonner car je suppose que Rufus l'aurait inviter a rentrer donc pas d'effraction et risque d'empreinte repérable. Argumenta Brown.**

**Et quel sont vos suspect au fait ? Interrogea Grissom.**

**On a le père de sa copine : Mark Slugger qui apparemment n'aimais pas du tout son future gendre. Commenca Warrick.**

**Et son meilleur ami : Patrick Wellers qui été en affaire avec lui. Selon Brass notre mort lui aurait fait perdre près de 10 000$. Ajouta Willows.**

**Bien et vous leurs avaient parlé? Interroga leur superviseur**

**Pas encore, il nous faut de vrai soupçon...murura timidement le jeune black.**

**Pourquoi ? Demanda Griss.**

**Parce que le papa fait partie de la famille des constructeur tout puissant de Vegas….Ajouta la jeune blonde en fixant son partenaire.**

**Quoi de cette famille Slugger ? S'exclama Nick. **

**Oui exactement et le meilleur ai est le fils du célèbre promoteur Thomas Wellers.**

**On est vernis….Soupira Sara.**

**Oui si les journaux savent qu'on les a interrogé on va ce faire massacré. Déjà qu'il ont relaté les fait par rapport au meilleur ami…Soupira Catherine bientot suivi parle reste de l'équipe.**

**Et la copine ils n'en ont pas parlé ?**

**Apparemment ils ne devait pas ce vanté que le petit ami de sa fille faisait partie des quartiers chauds…Ironisa Greg.**

**Il faut donc prendre des pincettes. Attendons que ce soit vraiment indispensable pour les convoquer bien allez y Catherine.**

_**« Les deux homme vont au restaurant pour une raison quelconque et a la sortie une dispute éclate. Ils vont dans une ruelle adjacente pour s'expliquer et au lieu de s'arranger la discussion dégénère. Dans un moment de colère l'un des deux sort une arme de fortune et poignarde l'autre. Ce rendant compte de ce qu'il a fait il panique et part sans regarder si il est encore en vie et sans prévenir la police.**_

**J'aime beaucoup ta théorie Cath mais je croyait que votre inconnu n'avait pas l'air très paniqué, au contraire ! Enfin c'est ce qui avait marqué dans la déposition de votre témoin…**

**Nick tu connaît les témoins ils ne sont pas fiable a 100...**

**Oui mais celui la avait l'air très fiable ! Et en plus il est sur de ce qu'il a vu !**

**C'était Warrick qui défendait son tout nouvel ami.**

**Alors qu'une discussion animée s'amorcer entre les deux coéquipiers Grissom l'interrompit.**

**Bon vos point de vu sont tout à fait intéressant mais selon moi aller plutôt réinterrogé le témoin et faite le tour des restaurants chinois qui ce trouve a moins de 100 mètres de la scène de crime.**

**Je prend le témoin. Dit Warrick en prenant sa veste.**

**Bon ben je me fais les restos.**

**Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir Griss les interpella.**

**Au fait pourquoi n'avait vous pas déjà fait tout ça ?**

**Heu on voulait d'abord faire analysé les indices mais Greg nous à appelé et vous connaissait la suite…Grimaca la blonde.**

**Ils se levèrent mais il les arrêta de nouveau.**

**Oh fait Warrick je n'approuve pas du tout que vous tissiez des liens d'amitié avec un suspect. Tant que l'affaire n'est pas terminée éviter de trop le côtoyer.**

**Et vous avec Lady Heather c'était pas du copinage peut être ?**

**Tout le monde ce retourna vers une Sara surprise d'avoir laisser sortir ça.**

**« J'ai vraiment parler a voix haute ? »**

**La stupeur sur le visage de son superviseur lui confirma ce qu'elle penser.**

**Désolé c'est sorti tout seul. Tenta t'elle de s'excusé.**

**Quand il vit les nombreux regards de reproche qui ce dirigé non plus vers la jeune femme mais vers lui-même, Gil crût bon de rétablir la situation.**

**C'était différent. Commença à se défendre Grissom.**

**S'en fut trop pour l'enquêtrice qui cette fois si, parla en toute connaissance de cause.**

**Différent ? Je croit pas…L'ami de Warrick est bien moins suspect que l'était la votre.**

**Je ne vous est pas demander votre avis Sara !**

**Tout le monde tenta de ce faire tout petit, bien conscient que c'était un différent que seul les deux protagonistes pouvaient réglé.**

**Ah vous avez tout faux Grissom ! Vous m'avez forcé à intervenir dés que vous avez insinué que Warrick n'était pas professionnel !**

**Et que vient donc faire Lady Heather ici alors ?**

**Je tenez juste à dire que question copain-copain sur une scène de crime vous êtes le roi !**

**Ce n'est pas moi qui cherche un petit ami à chaque meurtre ! Entre l'infirmier Hank et le cow-boy d'hier soir !**

**Elle ce retint juste a temps de lui envoyé son poing dans la figure.**

**Espèce de…**

**On ce calme ! S'interposa Catherine. Même si elle rêvé de voir comment son ami aller réagir elle tenez pas à avoir un meurtre, voir même deux, sur les bras. Et la perspective de voir une Sidle en colère, chose qu'elle savait dévastatrice pour celui qui la subissais, ne la tenté pas plus que ça…Je vous signal que l'ont est encore dans les locaux du labo alors un peu de tenue de grâce ! Réglé vos compte ailleurs et sans notre concours parce que je sent que dans les 5 min vous nous auriez demander de prendre partie !**

**Cela eu l'air de les calmer instantanément.**

**Vous avez raison Catherine, je suis désolé Sara.**

**Hum moi aussi Grissom._« En fait j'en pense pas un mot. _Je voudrais vraiment te dire tes 4 vérités docteur Gilbert Grissom ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »**

**Alors que Sara ne semblé pas vraiment regretté ses parole, chose dût en grande partie a la colère extrême qui l'habiter a cet instant, Gil lui été rongé par le remord et cherché le meilleur moyen de s'excusé des parole blessante qui l'avait eu a son encontre. Il essaya tant bien que mal de remettre en marche son côté professionnel. **

**Bien aller y. Il se tourna vers les trois autres. A vous.**

**Je commence ! Dit Nick en ce levant.**

**_« Nicolas… »_**

**Nicolas ? Le stoppa Sara qui avait apparemment déjà oublié la dispute.**

**Oui Nicola Lane. J'étais venu voir Grissom pour ça au départ. Pour lui faire part de nos avancé.**

_**« Bon Nicolas roule tranquillement le long du lac Mead, persuadé d'être seul sur la route il ce penche vers sa boite a gant pour attrapé quelque chose ce qui fait que sa voiture ce déporte sur la gauche. Malheureusement pour lui un 4x4 est sur cette voie et le conducteur est sûrement soûl ou bien inattentif. L'autre personne ne voit la voiture que trop tard et le choc est inévitable.**_

_**Après quelque instant notre inconnu, remit de ses émotion sort de sa voiture et va voir Nicolas. Hélas il est mort. Paniquant il prend une pelle, met des gants et sort le corps. Il monte dans la montagne, l'enterre et part le plus vite possible. »**_

**Y'a des défauts dans ton histoire Nicky !**

**Sara le regarder, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.**

**Ah oui ? Et quels défauts fragile demoiselle ? Dit t'il, bien conscient de la hérissé en tout sens.**

**Appelle moi encore comme ça cow-boy et tu fini enterré dans le désert ! Bien entendu c'est moi qui m'occuperais de ton meurtre…**

**Grissom ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais ils avaient une affaire à mener.**

**Hum j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment vous compter tuer un de nos enquêteurs Sara « et le pire c'est que c'est vrai… » Mais d'abord je voudrait écouter votre version.**

**Elle fit un dernier sourire à Nick et ce tourna vers Grissom. Sara avait prit comme bonne résolution de ne plus attendre quoi que ce soit de cet homme. Si il la voulait il viendrait la chercher ! De plus elle lui en voulait encore pour ce qu'il avait dit à propos de sa vie amoureuse.**

_**« Notre inconnu roule sur le lac Mead avec désinvolture, persuadé d'être seul au monde. Il est au milieu de la route, roulant à grande vitesse. Hélas pour lui une voiture arrive en face et la collision est inévitable…L'homme sort de son 4x4 après avoir repris ses esprits et s'approche de la voiture. Dommage pour lui Nicolas n'est pas mort. L'inconnu est sûrement un ancien taulard et comme l'accident est de sa faute il risque une grosse peine de prison. Ne supportant pas cette idée il ne lui reste plus qu'une solution : tuer l'autre homme car il a vu son visage et pourrait donner son signalement. Alors il ouvre la porte, Nicolas lui demande de l'aide, lui dit qu'il n'arrive plus à bouger ses jambes et voudrait appeler une ambulance. Cela lui fait définitivement perdre la tête, il met des gants et étrangle le blessé…Ne voulant pas qu'ont retrouvent le corps de sitôt il prend une pelle dans son coffre, embarque le mort et monte sur la montagne. Après l'avoir enterrer il reprend sa voiture et repart le plus vite possible…**_

**Bonne théorie ! Très bonne même ! S'exclama Grissom.**

**Sara rosit sous le compliment inattendu. Euh ben merci.**

**Je vois que vous avez cerné notre suspect inconnu.**

** Comment tu sait qu c'est un homme ? Demanda timidement Greg qui sortait enfin de son état de stupeur total dans lequel il avait plongé après la dispute.**

**Tu verrez une femme étranglé un homme d'une seul main et le transporté sur prés de 500m dans une piste en pente ? En plus Lane pesait environ 70kg…Annonca Nick comme une evidence.**

**Elle pourrait être camionneuse ou championne de body-building…**

**Hypothèse a gardé…Bravo Greg.**

**Merci…Bon faut que j'aille chercher le résultat de votre empreinte…**

**Le jeune punk sortie de la pièce le plus vite possible, non pas qui ne les aimaient pas mais la prochaine fois qu'une bagarre éclater il ne tenez absolument pas à être dans les parage, et il la sentez très proche cette engueulade, voir même ultra proche !**

**Les deux autres enquêteurs profitèrent de ce moment de flottement pour mettrent en commun leurs infos.**

**Bon je peux te dire que notre mort est sans famille. Commença Sara**

**Et moi qu'il avait un casier…Rajouta Nick.**

**Ah bon ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Pourtant il avait l'air nickel !**

**Oui mais il a fait de la prison pendant 3ans pour possession de stupéfiant, enfin on peut mettre sa sur le compte d'erreur de jeunesse, vu qu'il avait que 20ans.**

**Effectivement…J'ai fait des recherches il a une petite amie : Nathalie Scott! Et j'ai découvert qu'il travaillait comme représentant pour une entreprise de cosmétique.**

**Et ou elle ce trouve ?**

**Au croisement de la 5eme.**

**Un raclement de gorge ce fit entendre et ils parurent ce souvenir de la présence de leur boss. **

**Oh pardon Griss ! **

**Si vous tenez tant à faire bande a part, chacun de vous va interroger une des personnes invoquer…Nick la société, Sara la petite amie.**

**Sara t'es vraiment la meilleur !**

**Oui Greg c'est pour quoi ? Soupira Grissom.**

**Sara a trouvé la solution ! Votre meurtrier est bien un ex taulard.**

**Le nom ?**

**Brian Slice. Il avait pris 20 ans pour braquage à main armé et il est ressortie y'a 1 semaine.**

**Et ben il a fait vite ! Aussitôt sortie aussitôt meurtrier ! Plaisanta Sidle.**

**Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, quelqu'un est mort.**

**Sara pris cette remarque pour une nouvelle déclaration de guerre. Et trop c'est trop ! Il avait le droit de ne pas l'aimez, après tout c'est son choix. Elle-même ne lui avez pas demander son avis pour tomber amoureuse de lui il y a de sa 10ans, mais de la à la prendre pour une abrutie elle n'est pas d'accord !**

**L'agent Stockes crût voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de la jeune femme.**

**Nick changement de plan, essayé de savoir ou habite notre suspect. Greg vous avez des recherches en cour ?**

**Non…enfin si…Mais les résultats ne seront pas disponible avant deux bonne heures…Enfin je croit…Bafouilla t'il.**

**Bien alors appelé le capitaine Brass tout de suite.**

**Oui d'accord et je lui dit quoi ?**

**Qu'il vienne tout de suite voyons !**

**Voyant que Grissom était dés plus énervé, et Sara aussi donc signe énonciateur d'un orage bien gratiné, il partie sans demander son reste.**

**Vous êtes toujours la Nick ? Bon Sidle dans mon bureau tout de suite.**

**Sur ces mots il partie laissant seul les deux amis.**

**Il est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Dit l'homme à sa partenaire.**

**Je sais mais il a pas intérêt à ce défouler sur moi comme tout a l'heure…En tout cas bonne chance pour tes recherches.**

**Miss Sidle !**

**Grissom a l'air vraiment très énervé ! Bon courage ma douce.**

**(Je vais me faire soit massacré soit adoré je le sens ! lol)Il l'embrassa tendrement et ce fut à ce moment que choisit l'entomologiste pour entrer.**

**Sara quand je vous…Nick !Qu'est ce que je vous est dit !**

**Grissom n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi énervé depuis l'affaire de l'étrangleur du strip, et après un regard des plus menaçant il repartie aussi sec en mimant a travers la vitre « maintenant ! »**

**Euh vos mieux que t'y aille la.**

**Oui. Elle partie a la suite de son supérieur mais s'arrêta quelque instant pour demander a Nick : Tu croit qu'il c'est dopé a la testostérone avant de venir ce soir ?**

**Le jeune homme explosa de rire et lui fit signe de dégager vite fait.**

**Elle lui souriat et partie en courant dans les couloirs. Quelque instant plus tard elle frappé à la porte, légèrement anxieuse.**

**Entrez !**

voila la suite bientot :p et appuyé sur le petit bouton "go" sa fait tellement du bien et sa prend quelque instants


	6. Chapter 6

Et voila la suite j'espere qu'il vous plaira! en tout cas merci pour les rewiew que j'ai recu sa m'encourage a ecrire la suite!

**6éme chapitres**

**Warrick sillonné Flamingo Road, s'étonnant de temps à autres de voir si peu de séquelle de la fusillade qui avait eu lieu il y a 10 jours. Mais il n'était pas ici pour constaté la facilité qu'avait la ville a cacher toute ses erreurs de parcours. Il devait retrouvé son témoin, sans résultat jusqu'à maintenant...Alors qu'il admirer la beauté du spectacle aquatique qui ce dérouler devant le casino en face de lui, il avait beau être né ici il découvrait chaque jour de nouvelle chose, une main le bâillonna et l'attira en arrière. Il ce retourna, prés a collé une raclé a l'abrutie qui lui cherché des noises. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir…**

**-Dany ?**

**Effectivement le jeune SDF ce trouvé face à lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, une guitare dans sa main droite.**

**-Je savait que tu reviendrais. T'es un mec qui tient parole !**

**-Tu fait de la guitare ? Demanda le CSI, ébahie.**

**-Ouais…Pourquoi toi aussi ?**

**-Oui depuis quelque années sa ma permit d'échappé a mes problème.**

**Le clochard lui laissa quelque instant de réflexion sur son passé avant d'ajouter.**

**-Oui chacun son échappatoire…Moi aussi c'est la musique mais d'autre c'est l'écriture ou encore marcher. J'ai un pote sur l'entrée du strip qui dés qu'il a une emmerde ou un soucis entre dans le bar le plus proche et ce met a récité la pièce « songe d'une nuit d'été » de Shakespeare. Sa ma toujours fait délirer !**

**Soudain Warrick ce souvint de pourquoi il était la. C'était la 2éme fois que cela lui faisait ce coup la. Dés qu'il ce mettait a discuter avec ce type il oublier son job.**

**-Hum Dany excuse moi mais je dois d'abord faire mon boulot…**

**-Je comprend. Flic avant tout, c'est normal. Tu veux savoir quoi ?**

**-Tu te souvient du meurtre ? C'est juste pour savoir si tu es vraiment sur que le suspect n'a vraiment pas paniqué.**

**-Bien sur ! J'ai même crut un instant que cette merde était préméditée !**

**-J'en été sur, je l'avait bien dit a mes coéquipier !**

**-Tu ma défendu ? Cela avait l'air de vraiment le surprendre.**

**-Bien sur voyons.**

**-Ah bah t'es vraiment un pote alors !**

**-Sûrement…Sinon y'a rien qui te revient ?**

**-Euh non…Ah si ! Il fumer le cigare ! Je me rappel ! **

**-Merci.**

**D'un signe de tête il l'invita à le suivre. Vu que les questions était terminer il pouvait s'octroyé quelques minutes de détente. **

**-Un hamburger sa te dit ? Demanda le jeune noir.**

**-Seulement si c'est toi qui invites ! Je suis un peu a cour d'argent en ce moment. Plaisanta Dany.**

**Warrick ne put qu'admirer la force de caractère qui animer son tout nouveau partenaire. De plus plaisanter comme ça sur sa condition plus que précaire il faut vraiment avoir un moral en acier trempé pour y arriver !**

**-Pas de problème ! Je te paye même un milk-shake tiens ! Sourit t'il.**

**-Cool !**

**Ils rigolèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'entrée du fast-food. Mais au dernier moment Dany recula.**

**-Qu'est ce que ta ? S'inquiéta Warrick.**

**-T'es le garçon le plus sympa que j'ai rencontré dans ma misérable vie. Je ne veux pas te faire honte, je sais qu'on va nous regarder en entrant, vaut mieux que j'y aille.**

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ! Viens avec moi voyons !**

**Il sentie une vague de pitié et de colère le submergé. De pitié, non pas contre Dany mais contre cette condition, car la vie de cet homme si fière ne devait pas être rose tout les jours, il imaginé parfaitement toute les brimades et les moqueries auquel il devait avoir droit tout les jours. Et de la colère car c'était la société qui été responsable de tout ce gâchis. Combien de vies détruite parce qu'ils ne rentrez pas dans le moule ? Combien de personnes ce sont sentis trahis et rejeté parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez mince, pas assez intelligents ou même ne gagner pas assez d'argent ? Beaucoup de gens comme Dany aurait put être sauvé de cet enfer mais la société a préféré les oublier juste pour préserver cette image, une image totalement erronée ! Cela le dégoûté…**

**Il entrèrent et comme l'avait prévu Dany tout le monde les regarda. Mais les deux nouveaux en potes en avaient que faire, c'était eux les plus fort car c'était eux qui avaient eu l'intelligence de passer outre les préjugés, les parties pris. Warrick leurs lança un regard qui signifier clairement _« oui mon ami est un clodo, et alors ?_ » ce qui fit baisser plusieurs tête.**

**Après avoir pris leurs commandes les deux hommes s'assiérent à l'écart.**

**-Merci. Dit Dany dans un sourire de reconnaissance.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Pour être rester avec moi... Tu est la première personne à ne pas éprouvé de pitié a chaque regard, tu est la première a ne pas avoir eu peur de rentrer dans un lieu public avec moi et surtout tu est la première a ne pas m'avoir jugé…C'est important pour les gens comme nous de savoir qu'ont est pas complètement oublier, que quelqu'un ce soucis encore de nous…**

**Et la chose totalement imprévu pour le CSI, le SDF éclata en sanglot. **

**Il sortie un mouchoir et lui passa.**

**-Allons allons c'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis la moi. Le rassura Warrick.**

**Il sécha ses larmes. Tu resteras un ami ?**

**-Toujours. Je te le promets. **

**Et à l'intérieur de lui, il ce jura de toujours respecté cette promesse, quoi qu'il arrive.**

**Il devait avoir au moins 10 restaurants dans le rayon donné par Griss. Cela n'allait pas être de la tarte pour retrouver le bon. Surtout qu'on est même pas sur que ce soit notre tueur qui est payé!**

**Elle entra dans le premier sur le passage : le « Feng-Shui » !**

**-Bonjour vous êtes le réceptionniste ? Demanda Catherine à une jeune femme asiatique.**

**-Le restaurant est fermé, revenez dans 1h. Répondit la demoiselle avec un anglais au fort accent chinois.**

**-Oui mais je suis enquêtrice pour les CSI. Dit t'elle en sortant sa plaque. Alors vous êtes la réceptionniste ? **

**-Oui c'est moi. Mais j'ai rien fait ! Paniqua t'elle.**

**-Je ne suis pas la pour vous arrêté, je veux juste vous poser quelque question. D'abord comment vous appelé vous ?**

**-Shan Tiang.**

**-Bien mademoiselle Tiang c'était vous qui faisiez qui étiez à la réception hier soir ? **

**-Oui c'est moi.**

**-Avez vous vu cette homme ?**

**Elle regarda la photo attentivement. **

**-Non pas du tout. De plus hier soir nous avions un mariage donc il y avait que des personnes d'origine chinoise. Désolé.**

**-C'est pas grave merci.**

**Elle ressortie aussitôt et soupira devant la tache qui s'annoncé pas des plus facile…_« allez plus que 9 ! »_ ce dit t'elle pour ce remonter le moral.**

**Une heure plus tard et 6 restaurants ou elle avait fait chou blanc. Catherine était exténué. Elle avait dût échappée a une armada de serveur persuadé quel été de la mafia du coin, au moins elle savait qu'aucun blanc était accepté ici... Essayé de comprendre une vieille coréenne parlant que ruditairement anglais et déployé des trésors de génie pour faire parler plusieurs japonais qui croyait qu'elle était du bureau de l'immigration…Franchement elle s'en souviendrait de cette journée ! **

**Elle pénétra dans l'avant dernier restaurant situer sur le rayon de 100m.**

**-Bonjour je cherche la personne qui était en salle hier soir.**

**-Un homme presque chauve s'avança vers elle.**

**-C'était moi pourquoi ? **

**-Je suis de la police. Elle sortie sa plaque pour la énième fois depuis 1h.**

**-Nous avons rien fait de mal madame ! Commença une des jeunes femmes.**

**-Non je vient pour arrêter personne je veut juste savoir si l'un de vous reconnaît cet homme.**

**Tout le personnel présent s'avançât. Au bon de quelques secondes la plus jeune des filles présentes s'exclama.**

**-Oui je le reconnais ! Il était la hier soir !**

**Cath se surpris à remercier dieu.**

**-Vous en êtes sur ? S'assura t'elle.**

**-Bien sur ! Il était très gentil avec moi, il arrêté pas de me sourire. D'ailleurs cela n'a pas du tout plu au monsieur qui l'accompagner !**

**-Qui l'accompagné ? Vous pouvez me le décrire ?**

**-Bien sur, il était grand, presque chauve et vraiment très bien habillé ! Mais pas aimable du tout. Il paraissait même très énervé.**

**-Et c'est qui qui a payé ?**

**-L'homme chauve. Par carte.**

**Enfin un rayon de soleil dans sa morne soirée !**

**-Je pourrait voir le relevé ?**

**-Bien sur. Xian va le chercher. Jin et Lin ont a besoin de vous en salle ! Kendg la réception !**

**Quelque instant plus tard le jeune homme revint avec le précieux papier qu'il remit à son patron.**

**-Voila madame.**

**-Merci euh…**

**-Tchen Xinzhu.**

**-Merci monsieur Xinzhu.**

**Elle ressortie après un dernier au revoir et déplia le papier. Un « C'est Grissom qui va être content… » Sortie quand elle lu le nom inscrit a coté du relevé.**

**Nick s'activé autours de la machine.**

**-Allez ma belle sort moi ce que je veut !**

**-Vous parlez tout seul Stockes ?**

**Le jeune homme ce retourna.**

**-Brass ! Vous tomber bien !**

**-C'est ce que j'ai crut comprendre…Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi Greg avez l'air aussi traumatisé ?**

**-Grissom lui a passé un savon. Sourit le jeune homme.**

**-Pourquoi ? Gil n'est pas du style à s'énerver facilement pourtant ! Rigola le flic.**

**L'inspecteur prit une des chaises présente et s'assit avec tout la douceur dont il été capable.**

**-Non il n'a pas engueulé lui personnellement ! Mais nous tous !**

**Cela éveilla la curiosité de Jim encore plus. Il ce pencha vers Nick, signe qu'il l'écouté religieusement. Le jeune homme le laissa mariné encore un peu puis ce décida enfin à parler.**

**-En fait il a reprocher a Warr' d'avoir des relations d'amitié préjudiciable a l'enquête avec un des témoins…**

**Il vit son ami haussé les sourcils d'une manière significative. Apparemment lui aussi avait penser comme Sara.**

**-Mais Sar' n'a pas put s'empêché de prononcé le nom de Lady Heather et la tout a dégénéré.**

**-C'est a dire ? S'impatienta Brass.**

**-C'est a dire que Griss a d'abord tenté de dire que c'était différent mais Sara l'a encore contredit et il lui a sortie que c'était pas ses oignons. Je peux vous dire que la suite a été sanglante !**

**-Nick…**

**-D'accord, bon la elle lui a rétorqué que si et blablabla…Bref a un moment sa a dérapé car elle a sortie qu'il était le roi du copinage sur scène de crime.**

**Si il était déjà assis il en serait tombé ! La stupeur la plus total put se lire sur son visage.**

**-Vous rigolez ?**

**-Non et attendez !Grissom lui a répondu que lui ne cherché pas un petit ami dans tout représentant présent sur la dites scène de crime.**

**Jim ferma les yeux un instant, imaginant la fureur de la jeune femme, son ami n'avait pas du faire de vieux os…**

**-La Sara c'est levé pour l'insulté et à l'instant même où elle allait le frapper Cath c'est interposé.**

**-J'aurait bien aimé voir qui aurez gagner…Dit rêveusement Brass**

**-Nous aussi mais on tenez pas à avoir un meurtre sur le dos. Bon vous imaginez bien que notre joli demoiselle l'avez en travers de la gorge et je peut jurer avoir vu de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles quand il lui a sortie une dernière remarque…**

**-A parce qu'il en a remit une couche ? S'étonna le policier.**

**-Oui comme ma chère amie me la judicieusement fait remarqué il avait dut se faire une piqûre de testostérone concentré avant d'arrivé…En ce moment ils sont en train de réglé leurs compte dans le bureau de ce dernier.**

**-Aoutch sa doit être chaud ! Grimaça t'il.**

**-Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! C'est pourquoi j'attends encore une dizaine de minutes avant de m'approcher du champ de bataille.**

**-Et sinon pourquoi je suis la moi ? Vous avez du nouveau ?**

**-Oui notre principal suspect s'appel Brian Slice on a retrouvé ses empreintes sur la portière. Sinon l'éclat de peinture grise appartenait à un 4x4 de la marque Suzuki, seul eux mettent ce dosage de blanc et de noir dans leurs peintures. Donc si vous pouviez nous trouver son adresse…**

**-Vous ne l'avez pas ?**

**-Si mais l'adresse dans son dossier est un immeuble détruit y'a quelque jours.**

**-Ok je vais voir ce que je peut faire.**

**-A oui le Boss veut vous voir.**

**-Hum je vais attendre encore quelque minutes ici…Ce crispa Brass**

**Nick sortie un jeu de carte et dit en plaisantant: Bataille ?**

**-Sa aurait été avec plaisir mais je vais plutôt aller…**

**-Juste pour 5 minutes ! Je vous rappel que Grissom veut vous voir.**

**Il retira sa veste et s'approcha un peu plus de la table.**

**-Près a ce faire massacré ?**

**-C'est ce qu'on va voir…**

**Catherine entra au moment même ou il mélanger les cartes.**

**-Pfiou j'ai fini…**

**-Tiens ta fini par y arrivé ? Demanda le beau brun.**

**-Oui et sa a pas été de la tarte…Bon faut que j'aille voir Grissom j'ai quelque chose d'ultra important a lui dire !**

**-Je ne te le conseille pas…Il est en train de partager une aimable discussion avec Sara…Lui apprit Jim**

**-Oula ! Bon ben je vais attendre un peu…**

**Elle attrapa une chaise et s'affala dessus.**

**-Sinon c'est quoi que tu dois lui dire ?**

**-Que notre tueur potentiel fait partie de la famille Slugger…**

**Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Nick resta les main en l'air, la dévisageant, essayant de voir si elle rigolé ou pas et Brass laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. **

**-On est mal barré…Murmura le flic.**

**-Combien faudra attendre avant de lui annonçai la surprise ?**

**-Une dizaine de minutes je pense. Annonça Nick, qui ce remettez tant bien que mal de ses émotions.**

**-Bien, je peux jouer ? Demanda la blonde en s'asseyant.**

**C'est ainsi que commença la bataille entre les trois amis.**

_TBC...une petite rewiew svp :p sa fait plaisir _


	7. Chapter 7

dsl pour le retard beaucoup de boulot :s merci a ceux qui m'on laisser des com sa fait plaisir

euh passage NC-17 petite precision j'ai cru que le bureau de Griss n'avait pas de fenetre alors y'a quelque incoherence dsl mais faite comme si hein?lol

7eme chapitres.

Sara pénétra dans le bureau.  
-Vous m'avez appelé ? Demanda la jeune femme avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Elle savait pourquoi il l'avait appelé mais elle ne compté pas s'écrasé face à lui!  
-Fermer la porte.  
Elle ferma la porte et tourna le verrou, elle ne voulait étre en aucun cas déranger pendant ces quelques minutes.  
-Oui je voulait vous parlez de votre insubordination de toute à l'heure.  
Quand il vit l'expression de colère intense sur son visage, il su que la discussion s'annonçais houleuse.  
-Ma quoi ?! Articula la CSI.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver follement attirante lorsqu'elle était en colère. Mais bon comme il l'avait vu tout à l'heure elle était avec Nick donc pas de précipitation…En fait rien du tout !  
-Votre insubordination ! Je suis votre superviseur et votre supérieur. Vous me devez le respect et arrêté de contester sans arrêt mes ordres. Ou sinon je serait dans l'obligation de faire un rapport à votre encontre. Dit t'il sèchement.  
Bien sur il ne le ferait jamais. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre quelqu'un comme elle, une CSI aussi brillante, aussi passionné par son travail, aussi…Désespérément belle…Voila il divagué encore…  
Il savait que si elle aurait put lui arraché les yeux elle l'aurait fait. Mais si elle tenez à son job, ce qu'il ne douter pas, elle ce contenterez de ruminer cette penser et d'ici quelque semaine elle n'y pensera même plus. La raison referait surface.  
Malheureusement pour lui toute raison venez de déserté Sara et la seul idée cohérente qui réussissez à émergé était : faire payer a Grissom.  
-Je vous demande pardon? Demanda t'elle d'un air glacial.  
-Je vais vous coller un rapport si votre comportement ne change pas est-ce clair?  
Son visage ce ferma , toute envie de tamporisé envoler.  
-J'éspere que c'est une blague Grissom.  
Il eu la tentation de dire oui a la vu de son visage menaçant de plus elle n'avait pas tout a fait tord. Lui même était en total contradiction avec ses paroles. Il n'aurait pas dut dire ça à Warrick car il avait tellement de fois sympathisé sur un lieu du crime que rien que le fait d'y avoir penser était répréhensible. Mais bon il fallait tenir bon, non pas a cause de ce sentiment de jalousie tenace mais bien pour lui démontré que c'était lui le plus fort...Sentiment d'Homo Sapiens completement pathétique...  
-Pas le moins du monde vous pouvez sortir.

Alors la elle va le tuer! Non mieux le torturer et le découpé avec une petite cuillére, méthode extrement douloureuse tirer d'une affaire qu'elle avait eu et résolu alors qu'elle était encore a San Francisco. Sombre histoire de fric et de mari infidéle...Bref elle va le trucidé et abandonné ses restes dans un congélo!! (hum idée qui m'est venu en lisant le bouquin n°3 des experts lol)  
Soudain alors qu'il ne s'y attendez pas elle fit un brusque pas en avant et posa ses main sur sa table, son buste a quelque cm de ses bras, la mine furieuse et les yeux étincelant de colere refoulé.  
-Je vous jure que si vous me faite ce coup bas Grissom, l'enfer ne sera rien a côté de moi! Non j'ai mieux, je démissionne! Ras le bol de vos conneries! Me sortir le rapport pour vous éviter de vous justifier c'était l'acte de trop! Demain vous aurez ma lettre sur votre bureau!

De l'autre côté du couloir, nos trois amis en pleine partie de carte purent profiter à loisir de la voix mélodieuse d'une Sara en petard.  
-Et ben dis donc c'est reglement de compte a OK corral dans le bureau ou quoi? S'étonna Nick.  
-Je dirait que notre joli CSI fait sortir 4 années, voir plus, de colére et de frustration. Je plein sincerement notre pauvre Gil mais bon je doit avouer que sa fait du bien de voir qu'il y a encore des gens pour ce défouller a ma place. Souriat Catherine.  
-C'est bizarre on entend pas Grissom...Vous croyer qu'elle la déjà tuer? S'inquiéta Brass en posant ses cartes.  
-Vous faite pas de soucis tant que vous entendez un vague brouhaha de ce côté c'est que c'est pas encore fait mais je m'inquiéterais dés que tout sa cessera.  
-Je croit qu'il doit être mortifier le pauvre...Mais c'est bizarre je n'est pas encore vu d'objet ni de corps volé à travers le couloir. Sara ne s'ennerve vraiment que trés rarement mais quand elle decide que trop c'est trop sa explose! D'ailleur je me suis toujour félicité de ne pas avoir eu affaire a elle quand cela arrivé.  
Les deux poufferent a la remarque de leurs collégue.

Il la regarda, completement interloqué.  
-Dé...Démissioné?  
Elle eu la satisfaction de le voir ce décomposé.  
-Oui demissionner...Et vous avez interet à ne pas me mettre de bâton dans les roue je vous previent!  
Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles elle c'était rapproché, ce retrouvant presque à l'horizontale sur le bureau.(vous savez la position que l'on prend quand on est sur les nerfs à mort mdr)Gil sentie sa tension monté en flèche à la vu du décolleté de la jeune femme, mais il tenta d'en faire abstraction.  
-Je n'accepte pas votre demande. Vous me faite juste un caprice pour montrer a quel point vous étes vexé...  
Elle resista avec enormement de mal à l'envie de l'étrangler et lui découpé chacun de ses organes un par un.  
-Un caprice vous dites! Je vais voir Ecklie et on verra ce qu'il dira!  
S'en fut trop pour Grissom qui perdit tout self-contrôle.  
Il ce leva et contourna son bureau pour ce placer entre la porte et Sara. Arréter votre cinema Sara!  
-Mon cinema?!Non mais je rêve!!!C'est de votre faute tout ça!!  
Ils étaient à present face à face, prets à explosé.  
-Ma faute?!C'est pas moi qui abandonne!!  
-Abandonné?! Moi?! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que j'ai endurer pendant ces 4ans?! Entre vos sautes d'humeur, vos experiences douteuse ,le comportement execrable de certain, le manque de considération, vos "le labo a besoin de vous" et...vous!! Si j'avais dût abandonné je l'aurait fait depuis un moment!! Je trouve que j'ai été assez patiente comme ça!! Elle lui pointa un index rageur sur le torse. Maintenant laissez moi passer!  
-Non...Il ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour rester aussi calme.  
-Non? Elle leva un sourcil d'une maniere suggestive et ajouta un sourire trop doux pour étre honnête. Si elle voulait qu'il la laisse passer il allait falloir utiliser ses points faibles et elle croyait en tenir un...  
-Si vous ne me laissé pas passer, très bien...  
Il fut pris au depourvu par cette soudaine redition, et sa maniere de sourire n'anonçé rien de bon.  
-Hum je vois qu'on c'est com...  
Elle le stoppa.  
-Non vous n'avait pas compris. Si vous ne me laisser pas passer je vais demander à Nick de bien vouloir y aller à ma place...On s'entend si bien, je suis sur qu'il acceptera avec plaisir. De plus on est sur la même longueur d'onde...dans tout les domaines...L'expression de pur plaisir qui s'installa sur son visage acheva de le rendre fou. Toutes les barriéres qu'il c'était érriger petit à petit s'écroulerent toute d'un coup.  
Avant même qu'elle est eu le temps de ce rendre compte il l'avait attrapé et plaqué contre le bureau.  
-Mais que...? Lui demanda t'elle d'un air stupéfié.  
Bon elle c'était attendu à tout, depuis le regard hagard qui lui permettait de fuir rapidement jusqu'a la statufication, Mais ça!! Fallait avouer qu'elle n'y avait même pas songé!  
-Tu veut me rendre fou hein?!  
Elle le regarda d'un air perplexe: Quoi?  
-Tu veut voir jusqu'ou je peut tenir c'est sa?!  
Il apuya ses paroles d'un regard feroce qui lui fit monter un frisson dans toute la colonne.  
-Grissom qu'est ce que tu raconte?  
Il lui fesait limite peur a cet instant...Mais son expression d'homme de cro-magnon jaloux n'était pas pour lui deplaire...  
-Tu m'agiche et tu joue avec moi pour voir jusqu'a quand je tiendrais mais je te previens c''est...!!!  
Elle le coupa en pleine tirade, et le repoussa d'un geste brusque.  
-Quoi??!?!?!?C'est moi qui joue avec toi?! Tu te fou de moi c'est sa?! Combien de fois tu ma fait éspéré pour redevenir froid comme la glace en quelque seconde?! Combien de sous entendu et de compliment dit pour faire place a des reproches!! Alors si y'a quelqu'un qui joue ici c'est toi!!  
Elle ce tût, ce contentant de lui lancé un regard meurtrier. A cet instant ils ce faisaient face, les yeux dans les yeux, comme deux bêtes feroces sur le point de s'entre devorer (lol petit clin d'oeil a mon bouquin préféré "le journal de bridget jones") la tension, aussi bien meurtriere que sexuelle, était a son comble. Puis sans savoir ni commen ni pourquoi ils se retrouverent plaqué l'un a l'autre, leurs bouche casiment soudé dans un baisé torride. Mais Sara retrouva vite ses ésprit et ce decolla de Grissom.  
Encore toute chamboulé Elle le considéra d'un oeil hébérlué.  
-Non on...  
Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, la plaquant de nouveau contre le bureau dans un grognement qu'on pourrait qualifier d'animal (laisser moi revé) Il l'embrassa encore, cette fois si avec toute la benediction de Sara. Chacun s'appliqué a faire passer toute la rage contenue depuis trop longtemps. Gil forca la barriere des levres close de la brunette, faisant passer une langue audacieuse et brulante. Il l'enroula a la sienne, la faisant joué et s'enflammer. Sans s'en rendre compte il imprimer un va et vient sensuel, premisce d'une activité beaucoup plus charnel...Ce baisé qui ce transformé en caresse la fit gemir et elle eu l'impression que tout son être ce liquifier. Grissom quitta la bouche de Sara pour ce perdre dans sa nuque, qu'il parsemé de baisé humide et brulant. La jeune femme agrippa la chevelure bouclé de son superieur et signe d'acquicetement.  
Il fit remonté ses mains jusqu'au buste de la jeune femme, entrainant son pull par la même occasion. Il buta contre un soutient gorge qu'il devina en dentelle.  
-Tu y tiens? Murmura t'il a son oreille d'une voix ou percé une vengeance contenu.  
Alors dans un sourire des plus doux elle lui caressa tendrement le torse, ce qui lui declencha un fremissement, et avant qu'il est put comprendre elle lui dechira son polo avec une expression machiavelique. Il ce retrouva ainsi presque torse nu.  
-Tu as osé? S'exclama t'il avec un ton etrangement calme.  
Il repris ses levres avec passion pendant qu'elle finissait de mettre en piece le haut de Griss, sa tache ainsi achevé elle s'abandonna au baisé qui fut soudainement interrompu. Au moment ou elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester il lui fit passer le pull au dessus de sa tête bloquant en même temps ses bras et ses mains. Totalement paralysé elle essaya de ce faire entendre. Mais seul un murmure etouffé parvint jusqu'a Gil.  
-Enleve moi ça! Grissom enleve ça!!  
Un leger sourire flotta sur son visage.  
-Non...Tu va comprendre la souffrance que j'endure chaque jour...  
Tout aussi brutalement qu'elle avait fait avec lui, il arracha son soutient-gorge blanc, qui au passage il trouvé des plus sexy sur elle. Un cri scandalisé ce fit entendre mais Grissom ne l'entendit pas, trop en admiration devant la poitrine offerte de la jeune femme pour relevé quoi que ce soit. Toutes ses idée de domination machiste et de vengeance s'evanouir comme par enchantement et il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: rendre grace a tant de beauté. Alors avec delicatesse il retira le vetement qui entravé la jeune femme. Enfin libre elle lui jeta un regard furibond, pret a lui sauté dessus, mais elle eu un choc en voyant tant de tendresse dans ses yeux.  
-Tu est tellement belle! S'emerveilla t'il.  
Elle ne savait plus comment gerer tout ça, quand c'était qu'une histoire de sexe dût a un trop plein de tension sa aller mais quand les sentiments intervené elle n'était plus du tout sur d'elle. Alors que Sara ce posait tout un tas de question, Grissom lui ce contenta d'agir en effleurant doucement sa poitrine. La voyant sans réaction il appuya un peu plus ses caresses, s'aretant sur la pointe durcit de la jeune CSI,les malaxants et jouant avec eux. Il s'attardais sur eux comme sur une de ses experience palpitante, les cajolant avec la même devotion qu'il acordé a son travail.Toute pensé coherante quitta Sara et elle ne put que repeter "Griss" d'une voix étranglé. Puis ce fut sa bouche qui remplaça ses mains, les pointes dressé appelant les caresses déséspérément, ne pouvant ignorer cette appel il fondit sur eux avec appétit. Le souffle coupé,ja jeune femme se cambra instinctivement et gémit lorsque la bouche brûlante de son superviseur se referma sur l'un de ses tétons. Mordillant, aspirant la pointe tendue de désir, sa langue prit bientôt le relais, redessinant l'auréole par de petites caresses d'un érotisme envoûtant. N'en pouvant plus elle l'attrapa et le fit remonter pour fondre avec fureur sur sa bouche offerte. Tandis qu'une de ses main continuer de s'attardé sur son sein, l'autre descendit jusqu'au pantalon de la jeune femme. Il fit sauter habilement le bouton du jean ce qui declencha un gloussement chez la brunette.  
-Je ne te savait pas aussi rapide Griss!  
-Et encore ta pas tout vu! Rajouta t'il en faisant disparaitre comme par magie le pantalon de Sara, lui devoilant un string des plus affriolant ,de la même couleur que son homologue desormé definitivement inutilisable...Il lança un regard carnassier sur le petit bout de tissus. Mmm tu porte ce genre de chose souvent?  
Elle s'approchat de son oreille, et aprés un mordillement du lobe qui le fit gemir elle lui murmura:  
-Seulement pour toi...  
Sa y il été perdu! Irrémediablement!  
Il ce redressa de toute sa hauteur et balaya d'un geste ample et impatient le contenu du bureau, qui ce deverssa par terre avec un grand fracas. Il ne pris en compte l'expression surprise de sa "proie", ce contentant de l'allongé sur le dit bureau...Le petit bout de tissus ne tarda pas a rejoindre le tas des affaires bon pour un renouvellement. La jeune femme ce retrouva ainsi totalement nu devant son futur amant, le dite amant qui pris soin avant de s'apesentir sur son cas de verifier si la porte été fermer à clé, comme si un 6eme sens l'avait prevenu. Car alors qu'il ce deplacer furtivement et silencieusement jusqu'a elle ,un puissant coup ebranla la porte ,signe que quelqu'un tentez d'entrée dans la piece. Mais Gil n'en avait que faire, son regard ancré a celui de Sara qui le suivait , fasciné par le tout nouveau visage de l'homme qu'elle avait crut connaitre. Soudain il bondit, tel un predateur sur sa proie.

Nick considera son jeu d'un oeil torve, ce demandant ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour avoir une main aussi nul...  
-Tu continue ou tu t'incline pour la 5eme fois consécutive? Demanda Catherine, amusé par l'air deconfit de ses acolytes.  
-Je...Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase , un boucan du diable s'elevant du bureau de Grissom.  
-Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe? S'exclama Jim , inquiet.  
-Je croit que l'on entre dans la phase final de l'ouragan Sara! Oula j'était pourtant persuadé que cela ce calmé!  
En effet depuis quelque minutes seul un vague brouhaha leurs parvenait, de temps en temps agrémenté d'un bruit plus fort que les autres. Ils avait penser que la situation ce desamorcé lentement mais surement...Apparament a tord...  
-Faut allez voir! Cria Nick, les faisant sursauté par la même occasion.  
Ils ce leverent d'un seul bond et coururent jusqu'a la piece d'ou venait le bruit, maintenant eteint.  
-Vous croyez qu'elle la deja tuer? S'inquiéta Catherine alors que Brass mettait de vigoureux coup de poignet contre la porte.  
Nick eut un rire nerveux. On ne sait jamais avec elle...  
-Qu'est ce qu'on fait? Demanda l'inspecteur aprés avoir vu que la porte été fermé a clé.  
-Quelqu'un a les doubles du bureau?  
Tout le monde sursauta et ce retournerent vers Greg qui avait été alerté par tout ce remue menage.  
-Hum j'en est bien une que Atatwter m'a donné en qu'a d'urgence mais...Dit Catherine.  
-C'est un cas d'urgence la non? declara Nick, philosophe.  
-Oui mais elle sont chez moi...  
Personne ne fit de commentaire devant la gene evidante de la jeune femme.  
-Et personne n'en a d'autre? S'ettona le jeune laborantin.  
-Ben Gil en a une, moi aussi et Atwater doit en avoir une aussi...Mais il est chez lui a l'heure qui l'est...  
-Bon ben on a plus qu'a taper a la porte et attendre...  
Tout le monde acquiceta et se mirent a frapper a tour de rôle.

Sara s'inquieta un instant de l'arrivé de ses collégues mais comme apparament Grissom n'en avait cure elle fit comme si de rien était et ce contenta de le regardé avec desir. C'est a cette instant qu'il bondit, tel un faucon, sur elle , lui parsement le corps de caresse brulante et elle ne put que gemir son nom d'une voix etouffé.  
-Gil stop...silte plait! Le supplia t'elle.  
Il ce mit entre ses cuisses, les lui ecartant tendrement, et dans une caresse qui la mit au supplice lui demanda.  
-Tu est sur? Tu veut vraiment que j'arrete?  
-Oui...Non! Continu! Non je sais pas...  
Il prit ce discourt incoherent pour un signal positif et il posa ses levres sur le genoux gauche de la jeune femme, remontant petit a petit, laissant une trainé de feu qui la fit soupirer de bien etre. Aprés d'interminable secondes il arriva enfin a destination mais il ne bougat pas, ce contentant de souffler sur son sexe qu'il savait deja humide.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus! ce dit t'elle aprés un enieme gemissement. Elle allait mourir! Mourir alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait! Bon sang elle le detester...Puis soudain elle sentie ces doigts ecarté doucement ses levres deja gonflé par le plaisir puis sa main fut remplacé par ses levres. Une sorte de glapissement s'eleva dans la piece.  
-Grissom!!  
Mais il fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu et ce concentra sur sa tache, s'efforçant de faire abstarction des coups tambouriné depuis tout a l'heure. Il lui mordilla tendrement le clitoris ce qui declencha une vague de plaisir chez la jeune femme qui s'efforcé de ne pas hurlé.  
-Griiiiiiiiiss je ne peut pas...arrete! Le suppliat t'elle.  
Sans arreter il tendit la main vers son polo dechirer et lui tendis, elle s'empressa d'etouffer ses cri dedans trop consciente que ses camarade était de l'autre côté de la cloison...Soudain il mit en jeu sa langue qui s'empressa de la titillé davantage, allant jusqu'a la pénétré.Elle tenter de ce faire la plus silencieuse possible, ésperant de tout son coeur que ses gemissement, qu'elle savait de plus en plus fort, n'arriver pas jusqu'a ses amis. Il parut soudain se souvenir ou il était car il ce releva d'un coup, Sara eut peur qu'il la laisse la ,seul avec son desir, mais il ne partie pas, il l'embrassa avec fougue, la faisant ce gouter elle même. Chose qu'elle trouva hautement érotique...Mais il ne parut pas ce satisfaire de son acte inachevé car un doigt decidement bien curieux s'insinua jusqu'a son bouton de desir et commenca un massage dés plus sensuel. Elle ce dandina sur elle même soudain géné de cette situation mais l'arrivé d'un deuxieme doigts qui la pénétra sans hésitation lui fit oublier tout ses doutes et elle s'abandonna definitivement, ce contentant de ce laissait berçé par le plaisir, la bouche de Griss etouffant ses cri et gemissement. Soudain une caresse plus approfondit que les autres lui fit perdre definitivement contact avec la réalité. Sentant son monde explosé comme une bulle de savon elle s'agrippa aux épaules de Grissom.  
Il posa sa main sur la bouche de Sara , la regardant avec amour alors qu'elle criez sa delivrance et il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se refermer brusquement sur ses doigts alors qu'elle s'abandonna enfin. Elle tremblait sous lui et ça n'avait pas l'air de s'arrêter. Il caressa tendrement son clitoris de son autre main, attendant qu'elle reprenne pied. Puis cette vague parut ce calmé. Il retira sa main et lui caressa avec douceur son menton Alors qu'elle halété, son frond collé au sien encore toute étourdit de cet orgasme si innatendu. Puis elle leva la tête et croisa le regard tendre de son amant.

Derriere la porte Catherine ce concentrer sur les bruits qui émané du bureau .Tandis que les garçons essayer de ce faire entendre de Grissom en hurlant son nom et frappant le plus fort possible sur la porte. Soudain un faible cri leurs parvint ce qui fit redoublé d'effort les hommes qui croyerent que c'était une expression de douleur mais Cath ,elle, compris de suite que ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose en rapport avec une quelconque bagarre mais belle et bien une activité des plus charnelle. Ce qui la fit ce figer de stupefaction. Jim qui l'avait remarqué s'arreta et ce tourna vers elle.  
-Sa ne va pas Catherine? Ne vous inquiétez pas on aura reussi a rentrer d'ici 5minutes...Dit t'il en essayant de la reconforter. Pensant , a tord, qu'elle été choqué par l'apparente bagarre des deux CSI.  
-Non!!!!! Hurla t'elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'orais voulut, fesant ce retourné Nick et Greg.  
Elle reflechit en quelques secondes, bien consciente qu'il ne vallez peut etre mieux pas que que Stockes soit au courant vu qu'apparement il sortais avec la jeune femme...Alors elle choisit le chemin de la prudence.  
-Je pense sincerement qu'ils ne ce tueront pas ,nous savons tous que Grissom ne s'ennerve que trés rarement et il frappe encore moins...Et nous savons aussi que Sara explose que peu souvent et que quand elle le fait personne, ou presque ne riposte. Donc Gil a dût ce prendre une mechante gifle pas plus...Laissons les regler leurs soucis eux même cela vaut mieux. Je tiens pas a avoir encore un atmosphere glaciale et pesante cette semaine sous pretexte qu'on les as interrompu en plein reglement de compte...  
Elle s'arreta enfin, priant pour qu'ils gobent cette tirade improvisé.  
-Oui vous avez raison...En plus je pense que Sara ne serez pas d'accord pour qu'on stop en pleine gloire son moment de défoulement. Sourit Nick  
"Si j'ai raison je pense effectivement qu'elle serez loin d'étre d'accord...et toi aussi...pauvre Nick si il savait..."  
-Bon alors on reste la ou on retourne travailler? Demanda Greg.  
-On retourne travaillez!! Dit avec autorité Catherine, pressez de quitter les lieux. Bon Greg les comparaisons de l'empreinte partiel qu'a trouver Gil dans son affaire t'en est ou?  
-Je m'y met tout de suite. Dit le jeune homme en repartant vers son antre.  
-Nick, Jim vous faisiez quoi avant que j'arrive?  
-On chercher l'adresse de notre suspect mais Griss veut voir Jim et...  
-Nick je pense qu'il est occupé pour le moment...Allez voir ce suspect et demander lui son alibi.  
-Bien...et toi Cath? Demanda Nick.  
-Moi je vais essayer de retrouver mon coéquipier qui joue les filles de l'air...  
-Ok a toute a l'heure Catherine! Tu viens Nick?  
-J'arrive!  
Elle regarda les deux hommes s'éloigné avec soulagement et vit avec fiérté que personne n'avait contester ses directive en "l'absence" de Grissom. Aprés un dernier regard suspicieux vers la porte elle partie dans les couloirs. Dans un detour elle ce heurta à...Warrick!  
-Je te cherché justement! Dit Catherine en epoussetant son pantalon.  
-Sa peut pas attendre? Je doit aller voir Grissom et...  
-Occupé!! Cria t'elle.  
-Hein? Le jeune black fronçat les sourcils.  
-Il est occupé. Il est en train de...regler un petit different avec Sara et il ne faut pas les deranger..."Non on n'essaye même pas!"  
-Tant pis c'était pour lui dire que notre temoin est bien sur de ce qu'il dit...  
-Bon genial...On va interroger la fiancée?  
Elle partie aussitôt vers la sortie mais Warrick aprés l'avoir suivit un instant s'arreta brusquement.  
-Tu me cache quelque chose Cath...  
Elle eut la tentation de dire non mais étrangement elle prefera pas. Avec lui c'était beaucoup plus dur de mentir. Elle était bien plus proche de lui que de Nick ou Sara.  
-Ecoute vaut mieux pas que tu sache...Soupira t'elle.  
-Dit moi... Dit le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle.  
-Non moins t'en saura mieux ce sera...Bien tu conduit ou je conduit? Esseya t'elle en diverssion.  
-Je conduit...Mais tu t'en tira pas comme ça...Sourit t'il en recuperant les clés.

-Ils ont l'air d'étre partie...Murmura Sara.  
Pour toute reponse Grissom l'embrassa tendrement et elle s'enpressa de repondre a ce baisé si doux. Alors qu'il été tout a cette étreinte la jeune femme fit glissé sa main entre leur deux corps et ouvrit avec lenteur le pantalon de son homme.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fait? Chuchota Grissom tout contre ses levres.  
-Tu verra. Lui repondit t'elle dans un sourire.  
Finalement aprés quelque secondes de torture ,Grissom perdit patience et baissa lui même son pantalon, Sara pouffa dans son cou.  
-Ben qu'est ce qui t'arrive Griss?  
-Avec toi ma patience et mon sang froid disparaissent plus vite qu'une arme sur un lieu du crime...  
Alors qu'il reprenné sa bouche avec une ardeur renouveller elle fit faufiler sa main dans le boxer de Grissom, saisissant son sexe deja durçit, ce qui lui arracha un grognement et profitant de sa passivité soudaine elle le fit basculer sur le bureau, echangeant leurs rôles.  
Ils la regarda intensement alors qu'elle le debarrassa de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes par la même occasion puis le pantalon suivit le même chemin que les precedents vetements.  
Elle remonta petit a petit , glissant sur ses chevilles, sa langue le frolait, remontant le long de ses mollet, traçant des cercles brulant de long de sa cuisse avec une lenteur presque insoutenable.  
-Sara! Gemit t'il en caressant la nuque de la jeune femme.  
Il sentez qu'elle ce rapprochait de plus en plus de ce point si sensible de son anatomie, son souffle ce faisait plus rapide au fur et a mesure de son ascension, ses muscle ce crispant a son passage puis elle arriva destination mais elle ce contenta de la le toucher doucement à travers le boxer.  
Son sexe était tendu au maximum, lui faisant presque mal . Elle dût le devinez car elle abaissa avec douceur le bout de tissus devenu trop petit pour lui et sans criez gare le pris dans sa bouche. Un gemissement rauque lui répondit en echo. Elle continua sa douce torture , laissant glisser sa bouche au grés de son envie, le rendant presque fou de desir .Sa langue glissant sur lui le redessinant , l'aspirant , l'obligeant à venir plus loin lui fit perdre la tête. Sentant qu'il ne tiendrez pas longtemps il lui attrapa le bras et la soulevant legerement.  
-Non...Pas comme ça...je ne veut pas que...Bafouilla Gil.  
Elle lui fit un sourire eblouissant, signe qu'elle comprenez, et remonta tout doucement jusqu'a ce que leurs deux visage soit face a face.  
-Que veut tu alors Gil?  
L'emploi de son nom lui declencha une vague de desir incontrôlable , il enpoigna les hanche de Sara et la deposa autoritairement sur le bureau  
-J'aime quand tu est dominateur sans le montrer. Sourit t'elle.  
-Si sa peut te faire plaisir je suis pret a le faire indefiniment...Souffla t'il.  
Puis soudant son regard au sien il glissa en elle d'un seul coup de rein, gemissant a l'unisson. Il s'arreta un instant , le temps qu'elle s'habitue a cette situation puis il entama un leger va et vient qui la fit soupirer de plaisir.  
-Gil j'aurait jamais crut que...  
-Moi non plus honey, moi non plus...Susura t'il dans un souffle.  
Puis il accentua ses poussé au fur et a mesure des fremissement de sa compagne qui crispé ses doigts sur les épaules de son amant qui sentez sa metrise legendaire lui echappé.  
-Plus fort gil...gemissa la jeune femme mais malgrés ses suplication il s'efforça de gardé un rythme soutenu.  
-Non...repondit t'il. ne ce satisfesant pas de cette reponse, Sara le fit basculé et ils atteritent durement sur le sol ce qui arracha une grimace de douleur a Grissom.  
-Tu est...rhaaa! murmura t'il alors qu'elle commenca a le chevauché, d'abord avec douceur puis de plus en plus furieusement. Ils haleterent tout deux devant la force de l'emotion. Sara sentais des vague de plaisir la traversé de part en part et elle soupsoné fortement son superviseur d'étre dans le même état qu'elle au son des different gemissement qui s'echappé de lui.  
-Aaaah Sara c'est trop...stop...Grogna t'il alors que son plaisir était au paroxysme.  
Sentant que l'homme allait jouir d'ici peu ,ses yeux ce faisant vitreux et son corps commencé a s'agiter de tout sens ,elle posa sa main avec tendresse contre sa bouche ,dans l'espoir d'etouffer ses cri, a l'instant même ou il hurla son bonheur. Quand elle le sentie ce deverser en elle, elle ne put tenir plus et partie le rejoindre dans la spiral du plaisir, une des main de Gil contre ses levres...Leurs plaisir et le contentement les faisaient flotter sur un petit nuage et rien n'aurait put les faire en descendre jusqu'a ce que...

TBC suite bientot


	8. Chapter 8

vla la suiiiiiite merci a newbie pour son comm

Chapitre 8!

jusqu'a ce qu'un bruit de grattement ce fit entendre, les faisant descendre de leurs petit nuage.

-Qu'et ce que c'est? Demanda Sara en fronçant les sourcils. Ils sont pas tous partis?

-Je croyais... Dit Grissom en ce retirant de la jeune femme, qui en grogna de mecontentement. Rhabillons nous... Il lui passa son pull abandonné dans un coin et il considera d'un oeil torve son polo...irrécuperable...

-Euuh je suis...Bafouilla Sara mais il ne la laissa pas finir, sortant une chemise noir d'un de ses tiroir. Bon ok...

Au même instant, de l'autre côté de la porte, Greg essayais de forcé la porte grace a son materiel du parfait petit cambrioleur et ses dons naturel l'aidais grandement "alala si je n'avais pas été un CSI aussi talentueux j'aurais surement fait une grande carriere dans le vol...Ou bien dans la chanson?"

Un "clic" ce fit entendre. "Yes! je suis le meilleur! Sara j'arrive!"

En effet Sanders avait attendu que tout le monde s'en aille pour tentez de sauver sa belle, esperant secretement qu'elle lui en serais trés reconnaissante. Il entrouvrit legerement la porte.

-Sara? Sara tu est la? C'est Greg!

N'entendant que quelques chucautement il ouvrit largement la porte, pret a sauter sur Grissom si il avait osé faire du mal a la jeune femme. Mais il resta bloqué, la bouche ouverte, fixant le couple avec des yeux exorbité. Il referma brusquement la porte.

"Non non je n'est ABSOLUMENT pas vu Grissom et Sara en sous-vetement! Il n'était pas non plus collé l'un a l'autre!" Il rouvrit la porte et la referma "ah si..."

Gil ouvrit la porte (la pauvre lol aie pas taper!) et Greg, terriblement géné, dettalla comme un lapin en murmurant un "analyse, urgent!". Sara apparu derriere lui.

-Je croit qu'on lui a fait peur.

Ils re-rentrerent dans le bureau et la jeune femme ce tourna vers Grissom.

-Je vais aller lui parler. Euh je voulais te dire que...Rougit t'elle.

Il la stoppa. On en reparlera plus tard, on aurais pas du faire cela ici je...enfin on a une enquete a finir ce n'est pas le bon moment. Rajouta t'il avec distance.

-Bien...Elle le quitta, sans meme lui adressé un regard, vexé.

Il la regarda sortir en soupirant. Il fini par s'assoir a son bureau, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Ce demandant ce qu'il avait fait.

De l'autre coté de la ville.

Catherine et Warrick ce dirigé vers le domicile du suspect. Le jeune noir fini par brisé le silence.

-Allez dit moi ce qu'il c'est passé!

-Je ne peut pas je suis désolé...Murmura Cath.

-Explique moi un minimum. Protesta Warrick.

-Griss et Sara ce sont enfermé dans le bureau et ce sont engueulé tellement fort qu'ont c'est inquiété et on a tenté de defoncé la porte mais sans succées. Finalement j'ai decidé qu'ils allaient ce debrouillé et j'ai distribué les taches. Bon maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite regarde la route! Sourit la CSI.

Il lacha un soupir et ce reconcentra sur la route, la mine fermé.

-Bon explique moi ce ce que le temoin a raconté.

-Rien de plus a part qu'il fumé le cigare, il ma certifié que ce qu'il avait vu était vrai et qu'il n'avait rien a ajouté. C'est un temoin trés fiable! Et toi?

Bon aprés une tourné des restaurant assez épique j'ai enfin trouvé le bon.

-Et? S'impatienta Brown.

-Un peu de patience Warr! Ria t'elle. La description qu'a fait ton ami est bpnne, les serveurs ce sont souvenu de lui. Et bonne nouvelle c'est notre suspect qui a payé! Il s'appel Mark Slugger.

-Oh non cette famille Slugger?

-Tu as gagner. Tiens tourne a gauche on y est. Regarde y'a deja Vega.

Warrick s'arreta ans un crissement de pneu. Et voila!

-Je savait que j'aurais du prendre le volant. Soupira Cath. Je te previent je conduit au retour!

Il acquiceta en prenant les deux mallettes.

-Non laisse les la. On fait que les interrogé. Bonjour Sam!

-Catherine, Warrick. Je vous attendez. Vous voulez leurs posé des questions c'est cela?

-Oui dans le cadre de notre enquete Sourit la jeune femme.

Penant ce temps Brown en avait profiter pour frapper a la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque instantanement sur un homme de haute stature, completement chauve et a l'air sympathique mais mefiant.

-Bonjour je suis le CSI Warrick Brown voici ma collegue la CSI Catherine Willows et l'inspeteur Vega nous somme la pour...

-Le meurtre du petit amis de ma fille. L'interrompit l'homme. Je me demander quand vous alliez venir...Je suis Mark Slugger le pere de Danielle. Entrez.

Le petit groupe penetra dans le vestibule et Catherine murmura a Warrick.

-On pourrais logé mon immeuble dans cette entrée...

-Le mien aussi...Ajouta Warrick.

Mark les firent assoir sur un canapé. Bien que voulez vous savoir?

Jim? OU est ce que l'on va le trouver? Demanda Nick en entrant dans la voiture

-Nous allons rendre une petite visite a son controleur judiciaire.

Il referma sa porte et demarra. Au bout de quelquess seconde, Stockes demanda quelques precision. Et qui c'est?

-Samuel Phillips. Il vient d'arrivé en ville, c'est son premier detenu de Vegas.

Ils continuerent a discuter jusqu'a ce qu'il furent arrivé au domicile de Phillips.

-Je vous laisse frapper? Plaisanta Nick.

-C'est trop gentil. Sourit Brass.

Il frappit trois petit coup et attendit. Au bout d'une minut il recommenca.

-Vous croyez qu'il est pas la?

A ce moment la, la porte s'entrouvrit.

-Mauvaise langue. mUrmura Jim a Nick. Puis il ce retourna vers la porte. Bonjour je suis l'inspecteur Jim Brass voici Nick Stockes de la scientifique vous etes bien Samuel Phillips?

-Oui oui c'est moi c'est pour quoi? Dit d'une voix etrangement fluette l'homme qui ce planqué derriere sa porte.

-Pouvez vous sortir? Nous n'allons pas vous manger en tout cas pas moi. Plaisanta l'inspecteur.

La porte s'ouvrit, revelant un homme de taille moyenne, a l'abondante chevelure blonde et au yeux caché par d'immense lunette. Montrez moi vos plaque.

Brass sortie la sienne en soupirant, Nick lui, jeta un regard désolé a l'homme.

-Euh je l'est oublier dans la voiture je revient.

Brass leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant "ah c'est jeune..." Ce fut seulement aprés qu'il est vu les deux plaques qu'il autorisa les deux hommes a entré.

-Bon qu'est ce que vous voulez?

-Monsieur phillips vous etes bien le controleur judiciaire de monsieur Brian Slice?

L'homme soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait celui la...

-Quoi il a fait quelque chose deja? Demanda d'une voix surprise Nick.

-Bien sur sinon il ne serais pas aller en prison...

Brass eclate de rire tandis que Nick baissais les yeux, honteux.

-Ce que mon collegue essayais de vous dire c'est est ce que monsieur Slice a fait quelque cose depuis sa sortie de prison?

-Non strictement rien...Pourquoi il a fait quelque chose? S'inquieta Samuel.

-Non non c'est une enquete de routine! Savez vous ou il habite? Car on est allez a son encienne adresse mais elle a été detruite...

-Hein? Oh oui bien sur il a demenagé au 252 North Las Vegas dans le nouveau complexe HLM...

-Vous savez sans consulté vos dossier? Demanda Jim.

- Oui je suis chargé de sa surveillance quand meme! S'offusqua l'homme.

-Bien merci monsieur. Au revoir alors. Nick serra la main a Phillips.

Au moment de sortir il remarqua un stenton sur le porte manteau. Il ce tourna vers Brass.

-C'est dingue je ne le verrais pas du tout avec...

Jim haussa les épaules et il ce dirigeat vers la voiture. Nick sourit en pensant qu'il avait le meme chez lui.

-Bon on va chez le suspect?

-Tout juste! S'exclama Jim. Bon on y sera dans 10min...

Au bout de quelques secondes Nick ne put s'empecher: Les portes sont solide au QG...

-On les as renforcé y'a quelques mois...J'espere qu'il sont encore en vie au moins...

-Je ne m'inquiete pas trop pour Sara mais Griss c'est une autre histoire, quand elle est en colere vaut mieux pas etre sur son chemin! Sourit Stockes.

-C'est sur elle a du caractere, tiens c'est cet immeuble.

Ils sortirent du vehicule et entrerent dans le hall. Brass regarda les boites au lettres. Appartement 12B c'est marqué dessus!

-Euh c'est par ou? Demanda Nick en partant a droite.

-Je pense gauche vu que par la ou tu vas c'est marqué A...

L'inspecteur ce plaça a coté de la prte: Je te laisse cet honneur.

Nick s'empressa de frapper. Seulement quelques instant plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur une sorte d'homme de cro-magnon d'1m90, a la chevelure hirsute, pas rasé, sentant l'alcool et la sueur a 10km. Ouais c'est quoi?

-Monsieur Slice? Je suis le capitaine Jim Brass de la criminelle et voici Nick Stockes de la police scientifique.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez? Demanda agressivement le suspect.

-Pouvons nous entrer? demanda posement Brass.

-Ouais ouais je vous en pris. Le géant s'effaca, laissant les 2 hommes entrer. Asseyez vous la ou vous pouvez..

Brass s'assaya sur un pouf pas encore encombré et Nick lui s'affala sur une petite portion du canapé non recouvert de cadavre de pizza.

-Bon qu'est ce que vous me voulez?!

-Ou etiez vous dans la nuit du 12 au 13 mars vers 2h du matin?

-Euh ici chez moi pourquoi?

-Parce que nous avons relevez vos empreintes sur la porte d'une voiture retrouvez sur les lieux d'un crime. Il lui montra un photo. Connaissez vous cet homme?

Il parut reflechir quelques instants, le visage paniqué puis il s'eclera.

-Ouais ce soir vers 21-22h je suis allez au casino j'ai vu ce mec qui sortait alors je l'es suivit et j'ai tenter de lui piquer son portable mais il a appelé a l'aide alors j'ai acher sa porte et je suis partie. C'est pour ça qu'il y a mes empreinte. Vous allez m'arreter? Grimaçat Brian.

-Oui pour tentative de vol et intimidation. Il lui passa les menottes. Allez suivez moi gentiment. Ils ce dirigerent tout 3 vers la voiture.

Au QG Sara entra dans l'antre de Greg en frappant timidement

-Euh Greggo?je peut te parler quelques minutes?

Le jeune laborantin ce retourna, evitant soigneusement son regard. Ooui je t'en pris qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Hum pour te dire que ce que tu a vu dans le bureau c'est...

Il la coupa brusquement. C'est pas grave! J'ai rien vu! Dit a Griss que je ne repeterais rien promis!

Elle eu une mine plus sombre. Ce qui c'est passer n'aurais jamais dût arriver...Tout acte et parole qui ont eu lieu dans cet endroit vont vite etre oublier croit moi...

-Il ta demander d'oublier?!

-Non il a pas fait sa...Mais il regrette...On va dire qu'il me la subtilement fait comprendre...Elle ce laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.

Il ce baissa jusqu'a elle. Qu'est ce qu'il ta dit?

-Pas ses parôle! Enfin si mais pas que ça...Elle eu un rire sans joie. A peine on a eu fini qu'il est devenu trés froid trés...Griss...Et puis quand j'ai voulu lui parler il ma rembarrer...Je sais plus quoi penser. C'est comme d'habitude...Elle releva la tête, revellant un visage noyé de larmes. J'en peu plus Greg. Je croyais qu'il tenais a moi. Mais il ma juste utilisé...Et cette fois j'ai atteint le point de non retour. Greggo qu'est ce que je doit faire? Elle s'effondra ,en pleurs, sur la table. Laissant un Sanders completement desemparé. Finalement il la pris dans ses bras. Chut Sara je suis la ne t'inquiete pas.

-Il avait pas le droit de faire ça! Pas aprés ce qu'on a fait!

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Il ne te merite pas. C'est qu'un crétin de ne pas voir quel merveille il loupe. Son ton laissait transparaitre une colere bien justifier.

-J'aurais tellement aimé etre amoureuse de toi...Je croit que je vais partir de cette ville... Avoua la jeune femme en ce laissant aller a cette etreinte si rassurrante.

-Ah non tu va pas nous quitter! Tout tes amis sont ici! Ta vie est ici! Si y'a quelqu'un qui doit quitter la ville c'est lui! S'emporta Greg.

Elle pouffa de rire sur son épaule. Oh je te remercit d'etre present.

A cet instant Grissom passa devant le labo ADN, a la recherche de Sara. Mais il fut ettonament surpris de voir la jeune femme dans les bras de Greg. Le dit Greg qui lui jete un regard remplit de haine en le remarquant. Il lu avec clarté "salaud" sur ses levres. Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il detourna la tête et continua son chemin sans savoir ou il allait.

-Allez Sara reprend toi. Murmura le jeune homme. Tu est forte! Montre lui que c'est toi la meilleur! Ignore le!

Elle lui planta un baiser sonor sur la joue. Je t'adore! tu est vraiment leplus grand! Bon je vais me refraichir un peu...Elle ouvrit la porte et ce retourna. Tu est comme un frere pour moi. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et sortie pour de bon.

Greg sourit en pensant qu'il avait quand meme de la chance et retourna a ses analyse.

Grissom, lui, avait atterie en salle graphologie, vide a cette heure, en ce demandant ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour que le jeune homme, d'habitude si amicale, le deteste autant. Peut etre que Sara en était le declencheur? Pourtant il...Bon d'accord il avait été un peu froid et cassant mais malgrés cette incident fort agréable, une enquete était toujours en cours. Elle pouvais comprendre cela?

Il la vit justement passer, en grande discussion avec le nouveau de la balistique. Quand il s'approcha d'elle il saisi un "...dinner un de ses jour?" au vol. Il s'eclaircit la voix, faisant retourné les deux jeunes. Tandis que l'homme s'eclipsa discretement, Sara lui dit d'une voix calme.

-Ah Grissom on vient juste de m'apprendre qu'apparament Nicky et Brass sont partie voir notre suspect. Comme ils sont sur le point de rentrer je m'en vais les rejoindre. Voila les derniers rapports. Bon a plus tard.

Il saisit les feuilles en la devisageant: Sara...

Elle s'eloigné deja mais lui dit par dessus son épaules. OUi je dirais a Brass que vous voulais le voir!

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma quand il la vit sortir du batiment. Gil soupira et repartie en direction de son bureau.

ouuuuuuuf fini :s bon euuh j'ai une l'impression de mettre embrouiller lol dites moi ce que vous en penser


End file.
